Where Dreams Come True
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: The Disney worlds have come together after a wish from a certain mouse. Heroes and villains will have to learn to work together as new friendships, rivalries, and adventures are made. And what exactly is the mystery behind Disney Castle? (Includes PIXAR, Marvel, Star Wars, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Mickey probably should have realized that something was off the moment he stepped outside his door that morning. If it wasn't the _giant magical barrier_ that surrounded Disney Castle, then it should have been the fact that everyone in Toon Town was standing at his doorstep. Everyone was shouting out various things, making it hard to tell what the real problem was.

"Guys, slow down!" Mickey shouted. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that we can't leave town!" Donald quacked.

"And some of us have better things to do than to sit around twittling our thumbs," Pete called from the back.

"There's also the magic barrier that's surroudin' the castle," Goofy said.

Mickey took a deep breath, then looked out to the crowd. "Alright everyone, I don't know what's going on, but I promise to figure this mystery out."

"I'm with ya, Mickey," Goofy said with a laugh.

"I'll help out too," Donald said.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" shouted a voice in the back. Mickey's eyes widened as a rabbit in blue shorts jumped to the front of the crowd, a confident smirk on his face. "You wouldn't leave me out of this adventure, would you brother?"

"Oswald!" Mickey exclaimed, giving the rabbit a hug. "But, how did you get out of the Wasteland?"

"Heck if I know," Oswald answered. "What matters is that I have your back. Now then, let's get to the bottom of this mystery!"

 **[***]**

So, Mickey and the gang headed their way towards adventure, but over in Disney Castle, another group was meeting. Up in the highest tower of the castle, Master Yen Sid sat at the head of the table, with six others seated around him: Merlin, Dr. Strange, Rafiki, Maleficent, Master Xehanort, and Chernabog (whom was currently under a size spell to fit in the room).

"Everyone, there is much to discuss," Yen Sid said. "It seems that our worlds, once separated, are now merged into one."

"More specifically, they seem to have been made into something entirely unprecedented!" Merlin exclaimed.

"This is an… interesting gathering, to say the least," Xehanort noted.

"I am well aware that most of us are on opposite sides of good and evil," Yen Sid said. "However, if we are going to figure out the reason for this merging of worlds, then we must stand together to undo this spell."

"So, it's just the seven of us then?" Maleficent said. "Well then, Yen Sid, while I would rather rule this land than save it, it would be best to get a lay of this world first."

"Then let us begin," Dr. Strange said. He cast a spell and summoned a viewing portal, through which was a bird's eye view of this new world. "Merlin and I have been studying what we can, and it seems that this world is divided into four large areas, with many smaller areas within the larger four." The map portal highlighted the four areas, each with a distinct symbol: the Disney Castle, a giant ball structure, a clapboard, and a giant tree. "For simplicity's sake, we've dubbed this area around the castle the 'Magic Kingdom,' with the other regions going by 'Epcot,' 'Hollywood Studios,' and 'Animal Kingdom' respectfully. Each of us will need to investigate each region and find the anchor points of magic."

"Let me go to the Animal Kingdom," Rafiki said. "It is where most of my kingdom ended up anyway. I'm sure Simba will lend me a paw as well."

"I will send my 13 Darknesses to Epcot," Xehanort said. He smiled deviously. "How interesting this whole thing is. Worlds merged together, just like before the First Keyblade War."

"I myself will go to Hollywood Studios," Dr. Strange. "I have allies there that will help us. If I can get Tony to listen to me, that is."

"Then that leaves myself to stay here in the Magic Kingdom," Merlin said. "Maleficent, if you would like to join me on this quest?"

"If you insist," she replied. "However, know that once this is all over, I will reclaim my kingdom, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

As each member left to their respective tasks, Yen Sid turned to Chernabog. "Both of us know the true reason behind this occurrence, correct?"

"It was a wish of your apprentice," Chernabog growled. "Even he doesn't know the truth. But might I ask why you deceive your allies by withholding the truth?"

"I have told them all they need to know," Yen Sid replied. "It will be our task, then, to guide Mickey and his allies as they journey across this new world."

"I will not make it easy for him," Chernabog said. "I am great evil just as you are a great good, destined to be opposed against each other. The other villains might try to stop him."

"And heroes will stand beside him as well," Yen Sid said. He cast a spell and opened a portal, Bald Mountain appearing on the other side. "We will meet again, old friend, when the time is right."

Chernabog gave a devilish smile. "Another time, wizard. Until then, I will be at your call. Just say may name and I will appear."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Welcome, readers, to "Where Dreams Come True!" This story combines every Disney property, from the movies to PIXAR to Star Wars to Marvel to everything in between, all within the Disney World park. And the best part? YOU will be able to contribute to the story!**

 **Each chapter will be a standalone story, but will have small ties to each other as characters start to interact and cross between the regions. If you want to participate, here's how you can:**

Leave a review or shoot me a PM with a prompt for a chapter

You are allowed to use any characters from any Disney property. This includes the movies, cartoons, Lucasfilm, Marvel, PIXAR, Muppets, etc.

Go crazy with your ideas! Anything is possible in Disney, so as long as you stay within the K+ rating, you'll be good to go!

 **With that being said, I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today is our first reader prompt chapter, so I thought that I'd put the rules for prompts here just to remind everyone:**

-Requests can be made through a review or a PM, but only submit one-to-three prompts per review

-You must use characters from Disney properties (movies, cartoons, PIXAR, etc.) and acquired properties (Marvel, Lucasfilm, James Cameron's AVATAR, Muppets, etc.)

-You must pick one of the regions for your story to take place in: Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom

-You must have an actual story prompt for me to use. I will not accept "X character meets Y character," I need a bit more than that to work with.

 **With that our of the way, time for the main event!**

* * *

The New Cabbies

Prompt provided by **Nikolai777**

 _Location: Hollywood Studios Taxi Service_

"So, you're the new recruits, aye?" said a man with a thick Brooklyn accent. He was the manager of the Hollywood Studios Taxi Service, which was advertised as the fastest and most efficient way to get around the studio lot. The two people in front of him had applied for the NYC route, and this was their first day on the job.

"Yes sir!" said a woman with red hair and a peppy attitude. Giselle was her name, if the manager remembered correctly.

"That's us," said a Jack Russell Terrier with a red bandana. Dodger was his name.

"Alright then," the manager said. "Seeing as its your first day out here on the job, I'll be putting you two with an experienced employee of mine." The manager took Giselle and Dodger out to the garage where a classic yellow taxi cab sat waiting. "Giselle, Dodger, this is Benny. Say hello, Benny."

The taxi's engine sputtered to life, revealing that the cab was actually a living being with eyes and a mouth. "So, you two are new cabbies, eh?" Benny asked. "Well I'm always willing to carry a beautiful lady like yourself."

"Ah, thank you," Giselle said, blushing slightly.

"Alright you two, get going," the manager said. "Benny knows the routes, but it's up to you to get the customers to their destinations in one piece."

"We're on it, sir," Dodger said confidently, hopping into the shotgun seat while Giselle took the wheel.

Giselle turned on the engine, stepped on the gas… and immediately slammed into the back of the garage. "Hey! That hurts, ya know!" Benny shouted.

"Sorry!" the princess said.

"You might want to put the car into 'Drive' first," Dodger said, pushing the stick into the right position.

With everything in the proper place, the new cabbies speed out of the garage at full speed, leaving the manager to sigh at the new hole in his wall. "That's coming out of her paycheck," he muttered. "I wonder if I can get Felix to come over and fix the hall."

 **[***]**

As Giselle and Dodger went about their job, it became clear pretty quickly that they were anything but a well-oiled team. Giselle, for one, was a _terrible_ driver, constantly running stop signs, pulling onto the sidewalk more than once, and hitting walls and other cars as well. She apologized each time, but there were definitely a few that were going to be holding a few grudges.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ren," Giselle said, handing a business card to an irate man in black. "If you call this number, we can compensate you for the damages."

"I will not let you make a fool of the First Order," Kylo Ren said. Using the Force he crushed the business card and took out his lightsaber.

"Hey lady, I think we need to bounce," Benny called. The cab drove over and picked Giselle up and away from the leader of the First Order.

"You know, I'm surprised you managed to crash into a space ship," Dodger said.

While Giselle wasn't anywhere close to being the best driver, Dodger wasn't any better at giving directions. The dog did his job well, but most of his 'shortcuts' and 'time-saving routes' gave the team more trouble than actually getting them to their destinations on time.

"Alright, let's take a right through the alley here," Dodger said.

"If you say so," Giselle replied, making a hard right and taking out the fifth mailbox that day.

"Lady, I'm starting to think that you'd be more suited to Demolition Derby than to cab driving," Benny said, spitting out some stray letters.

"C-could you slow down a bit?" asked Dr. Bruce Banner, the hapless customer on this trip. "The speed is not helping with my stress levels."

Giselle ignored the doctor and made it to the other end of the alley, pulling back into the street and right into what might as well have been a literal mine field. The Avengers were currently in the middle of a fight with Ultron, with laser blasts, shields, and arrows flying every which way.

"The next turn is over there," Dodger said.

"Through the building?" Giselle asked.

"That's the one," the Jack Russell said.

Bruce Banner gulped, ducking underneath a laser blast. "You doing okay, Mr. Banner? You're looking a bit green," Giselle asked.

Banner didn't get the chance to ask as Benny ran right through the building (comical wall hole being made as well). The doctor screams were soon replaced by a roar as the Hulk bailed on the group, jumping back towards the battle to tear through some of the Ultron robots.

"Huh, I guess he had somewhere else to be," Giselle said obliviously.

Benny groaned as they ran yet another red light, with Dodger continuing to give increasingly reckless directions as they got another cab call.

 **[***]**

By the time night had fallen, Giselle and Dodger made their way back to the Taxi building, making one final crash before leaving for the night.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Manager!" Giselle said. She patted Benny on the wheel, giving the car's horn a playful honk. "Thank for the ride, Benny!"

Dodger jumped out of the car and casually walked out of the hole the group made. "Someone should really fix this," he said. "Oh well, see you tomorrow, boss!"

The manager came out into the garage to see the hole, then turned to see Benny groaning on the ground. "Boss, you need to higher some better drivers," the cab said. "I might be a wild ride, but those two are more reckless than I am."

"Are you kidding," the boss said. "Those two have the most successful and on time pick-ups out of anyone that's worked here. Sure they might be a bit reckless (and doing more property damage), but with some training they could be the best duo." The manager took out his phone and dialed a number. "I'm gonna call in some of our other drivers to help train them, but their first day out there I would say was a success!"

As the manager went off, Benny just stared dumbstruck before sagging on the ground comically and letting out a loud horn honk.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And thus, the first Reviewer Prompt has been made! As a side note, each even numbered chapter will be a Reviewer Prompt, while the odd number chapters will be one of my own ideas. Keep submitting ideas as I've already gotten a few more interesting ones just from the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back! This chapter will be bringing us back to the main plot of the story. I wonder where Mickey and friends ended up since we last left them?**

* * *

Rabbits, Foxes, and Shadows (Oh My!)

 _Location: Magic Kingdom, Main Street USA_

Oswald was just happy to be on the journey with his brother this time. Sure, it took being dropped into this weird world that was sort of like the Wasteland but not really, but you weren't going to be hearing him complaining.

"So, what are we looking for, Mickey?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"Any way to get into that castle, Goofy," Mickey replied. "There's gotta be something in this land that'll take down the magic barrier."

"If only I hadn't left my magic staff at home," Donald muttered.

"You're a magician?" Oswald asked.

Donald furrowed his brow. "Sometimes. You know how Mickey started as a steamboat worker, but has also been an airplane pilot, clock cleaner, sorcerer apprentice, and everything in between?" The rabbit nodded his head. "Well, one of the 'stories' we were a part of was where Mickey was the king and I was the royal mage. If I had my staff, I could use my magic."

"I've still got my remote on me," Oswald said, pulling out a simple device with an antenna and a big red button. "If you need to start up any electronics, I'll be on it!"

Suddenly, a little fox came running by and snatched the remote in its mouth, running off down the street and into an alleyway. "Hey, bring that back here you fox!" Oswald shouted, running after the critter. Donald and the others watched dumbly as the scene played out.

"Uh, shouldn't we go after him?" Goofy asked.

"Oswald knows what he's doing," Mickey said. "We need to focus on the castle for now. Let's see who's around here. Oswald will catch up."

Meanwhile, the rabbit was jumping over boxes to follow the fox down the alleyway. "Give me the remote back!" he shouted, pulling a foot and tossing it. The fox yipped and ducked under a fence, leaving Oswald to comically splat against it. He groaned and peeled himself off of the fence, putting his leg back on and jumping over the fence.

On the other side, the fox had nowhere to run as a high wall blocked his path. "I've got you now," Oswald said. "So give me back my remote or- " His ears pricked up as a humming sound filled them, along with a staff coming into view being held at his neck.

"Don't. Touch. The fox," said a voice that rang with a European accent. Oswald audibly gulped and put his hands up, backing away from the fox as the staff wielder moved in front of the rabbit. She was a duck with short black hair and a matching black dress, giving her a witch vibe for sure.

"Alright Magica, you can stop with the theatrics," said a laid-back voice. Hopping down into the alleyway was an anthropomorphic fox in a green Hawaiian shirt and khakis. He walked over and picked up the other fox, pulling the remote out of its mouth. "Now Todd, why was this rabbit chasing you?"

Surprisingly, the little fox replied. "I took his remote, Mr. Wilde," Todd said. "I was trying to be like you."

Mr. Wilde patted Todd on the head. "Kid, when I hustle someone, I do it by the book. Stealing from people is what gets you in jail."

"As if you hustles are any better than stealing, con-man," Magica said with a roll of her eyes.

"Says the literal witch that's obsessed with a dime," Mr. Wilde replied.

"It's a magic, lucky dime!" Magica shouted, turning her staff on the fox.

"Would you two just kiss already?" came another voice. This one also belonged to a duck, though she was around a teen age with a grey striped sweater and pink-tipped bangs. She turned to Oswald and sighed. "Look dude, sorry that my aunt almost assaulted you, but she's kinda overprotective of the little guy here."

"Even though that's supposed to be my job," Mr. Wilde said. He walked up to Oswald and held out a paw. "Nick Wilde, at your service. Say 'Hi' Todd."

"Hello!" Todd said, perched happily on top of Nick's head.

"Oswald the Luck Rabbit," Oswald said, shaking Nick's hand.

"Lucky, you say?" Magica said. She put down her staff and placed a hand on the teen duck's shoulder. "Well, Mr. Oswald, I'm Magica de Spell, and this is my niece, Lena."

"Sup," Lena replied, shrugging her shoulders to get out of her aunt's grip.

Magica continued. "It's fortunate that you found us here, as we've been looking for someone with a lot of luck."

"Well, Lucky isn't really the best way I would describe myself," Oswald said.

"Oh, don't be modest," Magica laughed.

"Is this about that 'prophecy' of yours, Magica?" Nick asked.

"Of course it is," Lena said. "It's the only thing she's been focused on sense any of us got here." She looked at Oswald. "Let me explain. There's this prophecy or whatever that says a con-artist, a singer, a shadow, a statue, a matriarch, a key master, and a lucky individual will find the door to magic."

"Which we've already found, by the way," Nick said.

"But it's in that big castle over there," Todd added.

Oswald nodded. "I get it. You've got a quest to complete, and a list of people to find to complete said quest. I was already working with Mickey and the others to try to get into the castle, so if you're trying to do that same thing, then we should all work together."

Magica clapped her hands together. "Excellent. That's three out of four now. You said that you were working with others, yes? You may go back to them for now, and I will send you a sign for when you will be needed again."

"Alright, sounds good to me," Oswald said.

"Oh, and one last thing," Magica said. "Don't mention me or the prophecy to anyone else. The people around here can get a bit… judgemental when it comes to witches."

"You just want to make sure Scrooge doesn't- " Lena muttered, only to have her beak clamped shut.

"Not now, little shadow," Magica seethed.

Oswald gave them a funny look but shrugged it off as family drama and turned to leave. He stopped for a moment, however, when Todd jumped down and placed his remote at his feet. "Here you go, Mr. Oswald," the young fox said. "Sorry for stealing it earlier."

"Hey, it's fine, kid," the rabbit said with a smile, patting Todd on the head.

As Oswald left, Maleficent watched from the rooftops as the scene played out exactly as she had planned. It was simple getting the young fox to guide Oswald where he was needed, and now the seeds of her plan where starting to be sown. "Things are starting to unfold, Merlin," she said to herself. "Let's see if this witch has the heart to do what needs to be done when the time is right." Maleficent opened a dark portal and walked into it. "In the meantime, I'll see how my favorite Key Bearer is doing in this new world."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry this chapter took a bit to get out! Real life happened, and you know how that can get in the way of things.**

 **We've got a lot going on here: a prophecy, the introduction of some important characters, and Maleficent planning things. Let's hope Oswald isn't in over his head.**

 **From now on, I'll be putting the new characters that appeared in the chapter down here so that those unfamiliar can look them up for themselves.**

 **Anyway, next time will be another submitted idea chapter, so see you then!**

* * *

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Todd (The Fox and the Hound)

Magica de Spell (Ducktales) _she's a mix of both the original and the 2017 reboot here_

Nick Wilde (Zootopia)

Lena (Ducktales 2017)


	4. Chapter 4

**New year, new chapter! This is another prompt chapter, but I'll be trying to tie these into the greater narrative from now on. I hope this change keeps the tone of the story more constent.**

* * *

The Civilized and the Savage

Prompt given by **RainbowDash732**

 _Location: The Oasis, Animal Kingdom_

Chief Bogo stood stoically, arms crossed as he looked out at the myriad of animals gathered around. At his side stood Judy Hopps and Benjamin Clawhauser, two of his officers from the ZPD. Opposite to them was a duo of lions, one male and the other female, with what looked like an ape along with a few other animals. They all had one thing in common, though: all of them were savage.

"Uh, Chief, are we going to do anything?" Clawhauser asked nervously.

"Hopps, I want you to be ready in case any of these savages attack," Bogo said, the bunny nodding in response.

"Hey! Who are you callin' savage?" a meerkat said, waving a fist in the air.

"No offence Chief, but I don't know if they're savages," Judy said. "They can talk just like us, and wouldn't they have already attacked us if they were under the effects of Night Howlers?"

Bogo glanced at her, then turned back to the lions. "Alright, talk. Who are you, and what are you doing in Zootopia?"

The male lion, known to us as Simba, quirked an eyebrow. "This is the Pride Lands. As for who we are, I am Simba, king of the Pride Lands alongside my mate Nala. The others are members of the Pride Lands."

Rafiki laughed and smacked his cane on the ground. "That is where you are both wrong! It is neither Zootopia, nor the Pride Lands."

"What does he mean by that?" Clawhauser asked.

Judy brought a hand to her face. "Hm… I think he means that, somehow, we ended up somewhere entirely different when we all woke up this morning. That might be why we can't find the others as well."

"The girl makes a good point," Rafiki said, nodding.

Bogo huffed. "There where do you suppose we are now? In a Disney movie?"

"That makes sense to me," Clawhauser said. "I mean, most of these guys look like characters out of 'The Lion King.'"

"Clawhauser, even I think that's a bit far-fetched," Judy said.

"Whatever the case is, we should not be making enemies at this time," Nala spoke up. "All of us are confused, so we should be working together to figure things out."

"That is a great idea, my queen," Zazu, the royal advisor, said.

Clawhauser and Judy looked to Bogo. "What do think we should do, Chief?" the cheetah asked.

Bogo thought about it for a moment, then looked at his officers. "The lioness is right. At the moment, the three of us are no match for whatever is out there in this place." He turned to Simba, extending a hand. "An alliance with the savages will be made, if only temporary. The ZPD will do whatever they can to help your people."

"And the Pride Lands will do the same," Simba said, placing a paw in Bogo's hand for a shake. "Now then, we should first get a lay of the land to figure out what this place has in store for us."

"Agreed," Bogo replied with a nod.

"I'll take an aerial view of the land, sire," Zazu said, flying up and away.

"Hopps, I want you to be our liaison with these savages," Bogo said. "Clawhauser and I are going to set up a temporary post here for the ZPD. Can I trust you with this mission?"

"Yes sir!" Judy said with a salute.

"The rest of us will wait for Zazu to return before splitting up to search the area," Simba said. He turned to Judy. "Your name is Judy, yes? I'll have you go with the Lion Guard. They're the defenders of the Pride Lands and uphold the Circle of Life."

"Very similar to your own group of law enforcers," Nala added.

"I'll do my best," Judy said. "So, when do I get to meet them?"

As the ZPD and Pride Lands were forging their new alliance, a duo of creatures were looking down on the situation playing out. One was a lion with a black mane and a distinct scar over his eye, while the other was a tiger with a confident air about him. Scar and Shere Khan, two of the most dangerous people of the Pride Lands, were also teaming up at the moment. Things aren't going to be easy in the Animal Kingdom to say the least.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So, we've now seen the Magic Kingdom, Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom. Only one more realm to explore next, though you might be surprised who we follow there.**

 **On a different note, I can't wait to write an encounter between Chief Bogo and Shere Khan. If you know who voices the characters, you'll know why ;)**

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Judy Hopps (Zootopia)

Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon (The Lion King)

Scar (The Lion King) _non-speaking_

Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) _non-speaking_


	5. Chapter 5

**So, we've seen alliances and friendships starting to form, but is there any negative consequences to this merging of worlds? Let's find out as we head into this next chapter…**

* * *

Someone's in the Kitchen with Remy

 _Paris Pavilion, Epcot_

Out of all the realms that had emerged, Epcot was definitely the most unusual. A futuristic world of innovation and imagination was juxtaposed by a hodge-podge of locations from around the Earth centered around a large lake. In one of these places known as the "World Tour" was the French city of Paris, where the restaurant La Ratatouille was busy with all the new customers.

In the kitchen of the restaurant, a blue rat was hard at work making dishes for the increasing number of customers. If Remy was being honest, it was a bit overwhelming having to cater to so many different people and animals that were coming in through the door.

"We've got more orders, Little Chef," said Linguini, skating into the back and setting down more orders.

Remy nodded and sent some of the other rats to start on those orders (but not before washing off, of course). "The lunch rush isn't going to slow down, people. Let's get these dishes out as soon as possible," Remy ordered.

Linguini leaded against the door and let out a sigh. "Today was not the best day to let Colette have a day off," the human said. "Just hold in there, Little Chef."

As Linguini left to get orders out on the main floor, Remy's ears perked up at an odd noise. He scampered over to the fridge, jumping on the door handle. "Emile, did you lock yourself in the fridge again?" Remy asked. "You know you're not supposed to eat when on duty."

When he opened the door, the blue rat was surprised when a frog came hopping out of the fridge instead of his brother. "Thank you for that," said the frog, her voice having a southern ring to it. "The cold is not good for a frog, that's for sure."

"Well, happen to help, mam," Remy said, sliding down to the floor to greet the frog. "I don't know how you got in our fridge, though. We didn't get a shipment of frog legs this morning."

The frog gagged. "Yeah, I'm not sure how I ended up in there either. One moment I was freaking out about being a frog again, and the next I'm whisked into a dark, cold room."

Remy titled his head. "Uh, what do you mean by being a frog again?"

"I used to be a human, but after kissing a frog prince I turned into one myself," the frog explained. "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Tiana."

"Remy," the rat introduced, shaking her hand. "Welcome to La Ratatouille."

Suddenly, Emile, Remy's brother, came scrambling down from above, landing with a thud between the two. "Hey Remy. Who's you're friend?"

"Emile, this is Tiana. She's currently lost and wound up in our restaurant," Remy explained. "Tiana, this my brother, Emile. He's got a good heart, even if he keeps eating our ingredients."

"I can't help it. We always get the best food," Emile groaned, pulling out a piece of cheese and stuffing it in his mouth. "Anyway, I came to let you know that those special guests of yours are here and are ready to order."

"What!? They're here already!?" Remy exclaimed. He rushed back up onto the table and ran over to the sink, quickly washing his hands and grabbing his chef's hat. "There's not time to waste! Everyone, we're on the clock now, so let's go, go, GO!"

"Here's the special order, boss," said one of the other rats, handing a scrap of paper to Remy.

The blue rat studied the order, then set it down in confusion. "'Taste of the South?' Do they mean something from southern France?"

"Well, they are Americans, so they might mean something from the southern United States," Emile said, joining Remy on the table with Tiana.

"Hm… I know that we decided to expand the menu to more exotic dishes, but I thought they would order something from our main menu," Remy said. "Emile, get the cookbooks out. We'll need to work fast to find a suitable southern dish."

"I could help with that," Tiana said. "Back home I run my own restaurant in the heart of New Orleans. If anyone knows southern cooking, it'll be me."

"I'll take any help I can get," Remy said. He looked at the order once again. "I'll get started on the side dish, and Emile will help you get everything you need for you dish. Let's do this!"

After a quick dip in the sink to wash off, Tiana got right to working on her famous gumbo while Remy started making his own ratatouille. Tiana was surprised to see how advanced the kitchen was compared to her own (seeing as she was from the 1920's while Remy's kitchen was from the 2000's) but got right in the swing of cooking despite her size. It wasn't long before the two were done with their dishes and ready to serve it to their very special guests.

"Your dishes are ready, Madame and Monsieur," Remy said, setting the two dishes down for a pair of mice: one wearing a fur coat, and the other wearing a newsie cap.

The female, named Bianca, took a dainty bite of her ratatouille and let out a light hum of approval. "This meal lives up to all the talk around it, wouldn't you say Bernard?" she said to her fiancé.

"O-oh yes, it definitely does," Bernard replied with a stutter, happily taking a bite of the gumbo. "C-c-compliments to the chef, Mr. Remy."

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself," Remy replied. "I had a little help today preparing you meal."

"Oh, it was nothing," Tiana said with a faint blush. "It's the best I could do to repay you helping me."

"Well, I hope you both enjoy your meal," Remy said to the two mice. "If you need anything, just ask one of our staff members."

As Remy and Tiana headed back down to the kitchen, the rat couldn't help but think of what other dishes he and Tiana could whip up together. Having another food enthusiast in the kitchen could be helpful, especially one that knew how to cook herself.

Meanwhile, over in the human side of the restaurant, a certain fiery haired warrior was glancing around the room, occasionally glancing at a table where a trio of people in black coats were sitting. Axel didn't know what Organization Thirteen was doing here (nor why he was he either), but if they were still around then he needed to tell the other Guardians of Light as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This was one of those chapters that I've wanted to do since I started this story. Remy and Tiana cooking together just seems like a thing that would happen if Disney movies collided.**

 **I've also set up the main "Arc" of the Epcot world with the Organization snooping around the place.**

 **Also, tomorrow is the release of Kingdom Hearts 3! I'll be playing the heck out of the game once I pick up my copy, so the next chapter might take a while so that I can play through one of the most anticipated games ever. Until next time!**

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Remy, Linguini, Emile (Ratatouille)

Tiana (Princess and the Frog)

Bianca, Bernard (The Rescuers)

Colette (Ratatouille) _mentioned only_


	6. Chapter 6

**We're back for another prompt chapter, this time dealing with one of the princesses, along with a few uninvited guests.**

* * *

Basil of Baker Street and the Case of the Three Belles

Prompt given by Nikolai777

 _The Beast's Castle, Magic Kingdom_

It was like looking in a strange mirror, the figures that stood opposite to her. They all had the same brown hair (though both wore it longer than herself), with similar demeanors about themselves as well. The differences were noticeable, though: the one on the left had a more… "picturesque" look to her with an elaborate golden, shimmering ballgown, while the one on the right looked to be wearing clothing that was more befitting of men.

"Excuse me," the one on the right said, catching their attention. "Does either of you know where we are."

"This is my castle," the other two women said. They looked at each other. "No, this is my castle!"

Belle sighed. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves: I'm Belle, nice to meet both of you."

The look of confusion was evident on both of their faces. "I'm also Belle," the one on the left said.

"As am I," said the one on the right.

Belle sighed again. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Indeed it isn't, my dear," came a voice from above. The three women looked as a mouse in a detective outfit came sliding down the library banister, landing on a nearby table at the end.

"Oh, you poor thing," Belle said. "Did the enchantress curse you as well?"

"But Agatha broke the curse already," the Belle on the left said.

"Obviously he's returned to his true form, since we're not in Storybrooke anymore," the Belle on the right said. "This is the Enchanted Forest, correct?"

"The answer to all of your questions would be 'No,' my dears," the mouse said. "The name is Basil, the greatest mouse detective in London, at your service. I found my way into this castle to investigate strange happenings on the rooftops, and what should I find but three fair maidens locked in this tower."

"Strange things on the roof?" Belle repeated.

"Did you say we were locked in here?" the second Belle said.

"I'll answer what I can in time," Basil said. "What we should do is figure out what I am to call you. If you're all named Belle it could get confusing later on in this investigation."

"You can call me by my last name, Gold, if that will make it easier for you," the Belle in casual clothes said.

"And you may call me Rose," the Belle in the fancy dress said. "That's what my father calls me, his Rose."

Basil smiled and clapped his hands once. "Very good. Now then, seeing as all of you seem to come from the French fairy tale 'La Belle et la Bete,' I deduce that all of you are looking for your prince, correct?"

"I wouldn't call Rumple a prince, but I am looking for him," Mrs. Gold said. She looked at Belle and Rose and gave a hum. "Now that I look at both of you, you look like Belle from the Disney movie, and you look like the actress Emma Watson."

"Disney movie?" Belle said confused.

"Best not to think about that at the moment," Basil butted in. "Now that we know our goal, we just need a way to find your princes. Perhaps a magic mirror of some kind?"

"Oh, the magic mirror!" Belle said. "I left that back at father's house on my last visit there."

"Then there's no time to waste," Basil said. He hopped from the table and landed on Mrs. Gold's shoulder. "Onward to the next clue!"

 **[***]**

The group made their way out of Belle's castle and through the forest to the provincial town, making small talk about their experiences as well. While Belle and Rose had very similar stories (though the finer details were quite different), Mrs. Gold had a whole different experience with her "Beast," Rumpelstiltskin. Once they got to the town, Belle couldn't notice that there was something _very_ off about it.

"Well now, this is definitely not what I was expecting," Basil said. Instead of a colonial French town, there was a modern small town in front of them, with paved roads and modern buildings. There were a few oddities, though: occasionally there would be a fantasy-style house instead of a regular one, and there were animals in clothes walking around alongside humans as if it wasn't an odd occurrence.

"This looks like Storybrooke, but at the same time it isn't," Mrs. Gold noted.

"It's definitely not what I was expecting either," Rose said. "There are animals in clothes buying ice cream over there, and is that a flying elephant?"

Suddenly a fox in green walked up to the group, adjusting his feathered cap before addressing the group. "Welcome to Fantasyland, my dears, where stories of old come to life. The name's Robin Hood, and I've taken up protecting this town with my Merry Men while everyone adjusts to living together."

"Again, he looks just like a character straight out of a Disney movie," Mrs. Gold muttered.

Belle ignored the comment and greeted Robin Hood, asking for directions to her house. The outlaw happily directed them towards a small cottage on the edge of town, its red roof making it stand out on the forest backdrop.

"If I remember right, I left the mirror in the kitchen," Belle said, going there to investigate.

"It's odd how similar yet different we are, even just by looking around your house," Rose said. "Your father is an inventor, while mine makes music boxes. You also seem to be more well-off than my family was."

"Yet you still both traded your lives for your father's and taught a beast how to love," Mrs. Gold said.

Rose gave a hum just as Belle returned with an ornate mirror in her hands. "Here it is," she said, holding it up for the others to see. "Now then, show me where Adam is."

The mirror crackled with green magic, the reflective surface shifting to show what looked like a giant castle with blue and white coloring. "Another castle? Perhaps he is visiting other royalty," Rose guessed.

"That's odd," Belle stated. "The mirror normally shows exactly what you ask it."

"There is a lot of magic in the air as of late," Robin Hood said. "There might be some interference from an outside source."

"Then the game is afoot," Basil said, hopping over to Belle's shoulder. "I saw this very castle on our why here, so if this mirror is our only clue, we must follow it to its end."

"I'll take you there," Robin offered. "No one has ventured outside of Fantasyland, so you'll need some protection on your way there. I'll see if there is anyone else that wants to journey with us as well."

"Thank you," Belle said. She turned to Rose and Mrs. Gold and asked, "Are you going to go on this adventure with us as well."

"I think I'll stay here," Rose said.

"As will I," Mrs. Gold added. "Our loved ones are still out there somewhere, so we might have to go on our own adventures to find them."

Belle smiled in understanding and handed the two the magic mirror. "Then please, take this. It'll help you find who you're looking for as well."

 **[***]**

 _Unknown Location_

 **HE** waited in anticipation, looking towards the wall where a single full-sized mirror awaited him. The image on the mirror slowly changed, showing the ones he was waiting for on the other side.

"We have obtained the magic mirror," Rose said, her voice monotone and static.

"And the princess is on her way towards your domain," Mrs. Gold said, her voice equally emotionless.

"Then the time will come soon when I will be free of this prison," **HE** said, yellow eyes wandering around the many trinkets in the room with him. "The masters of these realms think that I am still bound in the Wasteland, but soon their champions will be the reason that I will be released! Go now, my Blotlings, and seek more powerful artifacts for me to use in my conquest of the Magic Kingdoms!"

Rose and Mrs. Gold replied with a "Yes, Master," before transforming into shapeless, black creatures that looked to be made of ink, running off to do **HIS** bidding. There was only one villain that **HE** could be, one that even the other villains would not dare associate with:

The Phantom Blot was making his move.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Bet you didn't expect that ending, did ya? I did say that I would be integrating the prompts with the main story going forward, and now we know who the big bad is going to be. Also, it looks like Belle is playing a part in the story as well, but we'll have to wait awhile before her group come back into focus.**

 **This chapter was really fun to write. I wanted at least one chapter to poke fun at how there are multiple versions of characters thanks to the live-action reboots, and Belle was my choice for that since she is not only in the live-action remake of "Beauty and the Beast," but is also a character in the TV show "Once Upon A Time."**

 **Next time, we'll check in with Oswald and what the others of the prophecy are up to.**

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Belle (Beauty and the Beast)

Belle (Beauty and the Beast [2017 remake])

Belle (Once Upon A Time)

Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)

Robin Hood (Robin Hood)

The Beast/ Adam (Beauty and the Beast) _Mentioned only_

Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon A Time) _Mentioned only_

Robin's Merry Men (Robin Hood) _Mentioned only_

The Phantom Blot (first appeared in "Mickey Outwits the Phantom Blot")

Blotlings (Epic Mickey)


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for team prophecy to find some new members!**

* * *

ExterTERRORestrial's Great Escape!

 _Tomorrowland, Magic Kingdom_

"Well, this is different," Oswald said. He and the others in the prophecy had arrived in a retro-futuristic part of the Magic Kingdom, with moving sidewalks, rocket ships, and jet packs populated the area.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen this place somewhere before," Nick said. "Wasn't this place in that one movie with George Clawney?"

"Wherever it's from, this is where the next person in the prophecy should be," Magica said. "I would guess the musician, as I doubt there will be many keys or statues around here."

"Unless robots count as statues," Oswald stated, watching as a golden humanoid robot and a trash can-shaped blue robot walked past. The blue robot gave a few angry beeps and boops at the rabbit before rolling away, his golden companion chastising the little robot for his choice of words. "Anyway, we're looking for a musician, right? So we'll just have to find a place that's the loudest."

Suddenly, there was a scream from one of the buildings, with a group of people in futuristic clothing running out of it with terrified looks on their faces. They ran right through our group of heroes, almost knocking Lena over in the process.

"Hey! What's got you people all freaked out?" the teen duck asked.

"It's awful!" said a woman, crying hysterically. "We thought that it had left, but somehow it returned!"

"What returned?" Oswald asked.

"That… thing from our teleportation demonstration is back and loose in the building!" said a man in a fancy space suit.

"And what's the name of the place you work for?" the rabbit asked.

"Why, X-S Tech, of course. One of the leading technological manufacturers in the galaxy," the man explained. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go get Star Command and have them deal with the problem."

Oswald watched as the man ran away, then snapped his fingers in realization. "I've got it! I recognize X-S Tech: they're a part of the Tomorrowland area in the Wasteland." His body then went completely white, his face filled with terror. "Oh crud. I know what alien they're talking about as well. That thing is a nightmare to deal with."

Magica scoffed and swished her cape. "Not my problem. We need to focus on finding the musician for the prophecy, remember?"

"A musician?" asked one of the X-S employees. "There _was_ a girl with headphones in the building, along with a mutant dog thing. I don't remember them coming out with us either."

Magica sighed, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "Then it looks like we're going in there to fight an alien. Everyone better be prepared..."

 **[***]**

Soon enough, the entire team was in the X-S building, where the lights kept flickering and many parts of the interior where either ripped apart or broken in some way. A robot sitting behind a desk was ripped to pieces, with only it's head occasionally turning on to spout some gibberish before turning back off.

"I don't like this place," Todd said, curling up in Nick's arms.

"Don't worry kid, I'll protect you from any aliens that try and hurt you," Nick said, hugging the fox kit closer to his chest.

"Besides, we've got two magic users on our side," Lena said, gesturing to herself and Magica. "There's nothing to worry about."

After going through some more destroyed hallways, the group came into a large circular room with a broken glass tube in the middle. "This is must be where the alien got in through," Oswald said. "Let's spread out and look for our lost person."

Lena nodded and slowly crept around the rows of chairs, her hand glowing a soft blue to light the way forward. She let out a cry as a pair of hands wrapped around her beak, pulling her down to the floor. "Do you want it to hear us?" said the owner of said hands. She was a slightly tan girl with brown hair held under a blue baseball cap adorned with white stars and a crescent moon, wearing red robes with black and grey striped leggings and headphones perched around her neck.

"You scared the heck out of me!" Lena angerly whispered. "Anyway, why are you and why would you be dumb enough to stay in here?"

"The name's Scout. I'm one of Yen Sid's apprentices," the girl introduced herself. "And the reason I stayed in here is because Angel is still in here. That bug monster thing grabbed her, so no I've gotta get her back."

"Are you two going to have this private conversation, or are we going to get the heck out of here?" Nick asked, him, Oswald, and Magica joining the two teens.

"Not without Angel we aren't," Scout insisted.

Suddenly, the lights went out as a clicking sound came from the rafters. A buzzing sound soon followed as the noise became louder, the creature getting closer to the heroes' location. Nick and Todd, whom had night vision due to being foxes, froze in terror at what the alien looked like: a long, centipede-like body with small insectoid wings on its back, the head jutting out with large mandibles and piercing red eyes.

The alien gurgled and clicked its mouth open and shut, spitting liquid down on top of the heroes. _'Please let this be water, please let this be water,'_ Nick thought, his instincts screaming at him to get out of there as fast as possible.

Magica, afraid but not wanting to show it, ignited her staff and fired a blast in the general direction of the alien. The magic ball missed its mark, hitting a control panel on the wall and turning the lights back on in the room. The alien hissed at the sudden light, flailing its legs around and buzzing angerly.

"We need to move, now!" Oswald shouted, delivering a windup kick to the alien's face before bolting towards the doorway. The alien recovered quickly and made a move to block the door, but Magica and Lena used their magic to push the creature away.

"Mr. Wilde, I really want to go home!" Todd cried.

"Just close your eyes and this will all be over soon," Nick assured, running past the alien and out of the room.

"Scout, we really need to go," Lena said.

"But what about Angel?" she asked.

"Would you forget about your stupid dog and move!" Magica shouted, firing more spells out of her staff.

"Angel is not a dog, first of all," Scout corrected. "And second of all- "

The alien hissed and buzzed its wings, flying up to the rafters and tearing into the ceiling. "It's trying to bring the roof down on us!" Oswald realized.

Everyone made a run for the door, but soon the scaffolding above them fell down in front of the exit, trapping them in the room with the killer alien.

"Can't you use your magic to move this stuff?" Scout asked.

"We used most of our power to fend this thing off," Magica replied. She growled and shook her staff. "If only I was at my full strength."

"Why do you do something useful?" Lena countered.

"Hey, I _have_ powers, but they work to create things, not destroy stuff," Scout said.

"Then create something to get us the heck out of here!" Oswald said, the alien crawling towards them.

Just as the alien was about to have its lunch, a pink blur came out of nowhere and bounced on its head, landing in front of the team and holding out a space blaster of some sort. "Angel! You're alright!" Scout said.

{Of course I'm fine: indestructible genetic experiment, remember?} Angel replied.

The others blinked. "What did she just say?" Oswald asked.

"Oh, you guys don't speak her language, do you," Scout said. "You might want to stick to English around these guys, Angel."

"Noted," Angel replied. She faced the alien and fired a few rounds from her blaster, the creature hissing as the plasma bolts hit its exoskeleton. "Alright you hideous creature, how about you stop being so mean." Angel took a deep breath and, strangely enough, started to sing a song.

 _ **A-koo dite**_

 _ **mutia-la**_

 _ **no taga,**_

 _ **nah toom**_

 _ **onta**_

 _ **tagito**_

 _ **teemicha**_

 _ **tooca**_

As soon as Angel finished her song, the alien's eyes turned from red to blue, its demeanor changing from hostile to friendly as it rubbed against Scout like an oversized cat.

"Uh… there, there, you freaky bug alien thing," Scout said, laughing nervously as the alien proceeded to drool on her.

"That is simultaneously one of the most disturbing but oddly cute things I've ever seen," Lena said.

"So, the musician can control others with her voice. Very interesting," Magica noted.

The rubble behind the group shifted, lifting off the ground as Nick and Todd appeared on the other side. "Well, I've seen enough today to have nightmares for a week," Nick said. "How about we get out of here and never speak of this again."

"How are you moving the rubble?" Oswald asked.

"Mr. Wilde is a wizard now!" Todd cheered, before noticing the alien and hiding behind Nick's leg.

"I just got this feeling in my gut that I could lift the rubble, so I held out my hands and, BOOM! The rocks moved on my command," Nick explained, moving his hands down and lowering the rubble.

Magica gave a hum of suspicion but dismissed it for now. "We can talk about this later. Let's just leave this forsaken place." She pointed at Scout and Angel, the alien following behind them. "And we are not bringing that monstrosity with us, no matter how useful it could be in destroying my enemies."

The alien gave a sad gurgle as Angel patted its head, the experiment leading it back to the center of the room with the glass tube. Angel pressed a few buttons on a control panel nearby, and the alien as teleported away in lights and smoke back to whatever horrifying planet a creature like that lived on.

 **[***]**

With their musician found, the group left Tomorrowland to find their next member, Scout tagging along to stay with Angel on their journey. Up in his tower, Yen Sid watched through a magic portal as the heroes continued their journey, Chernabog sitting behind him in contemplation.

"My student should be of most use to their efforts," the wizard said. "How are the other fairing in their own tasks?"

"Xehanort is currently missing, but his followers are all over Epcot," Chernabog said. "Rafiki is keeping the peace in Animal Kingdom as well, but as you saw in Magic Kingdom, the barriers between the lands are starting to break down. Soon, all four realms will be merged into one, and there will be no stopping it once that happens."

"Which is why Merlin and Maleficent are looking into the cause of the merging of all the worlds," Yen Sid said. "This is quickly getting out of hand. Not only are the barriers failing, but now aspects of different worlds are bleeding into each other: you saw how Nick Wilde could now use the Force. Whoever did this has a power even beyond myself, someone that can make your wildest dreams come true. There are only three beginnings I know that could do that, but the real question is: which one granted the wish in the first place?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The plot, it thickens! Angel from the "Lilo and Stitch" series has been revealed as the musician in the prophecy, and she has to be one of the biggest break-out side characters ever in Disney history (she has more merchandise that Lilo!). For those that are wondering, yes Angel can in fact speak English, she just didn't gain that ability until the Stitch anime (this is a real thing).**

 **Scout is a character I was dying to get around to. She's from the video game "Fantasia: Music Evolved," which is one of my favorite games of all time and the best use of the X-Box Kinect, as the game let you be the conductor (check out gameplay on Youtube to see what I mean).**

 **As for the alien, it's from the old Disney ride "ExtraTERRORestrial: Alien Encounter" that was replaced by "Stitch's Great Escape" due to the ride being deemed too scary for children. Fun fact: the ride was originally going to be based around the Alien movies (yes, THAT Alien) but was scrapped as Disney had a policy of not using R rated films in the parks. I hope I did the ride justice with how terrifying the alien was!**

 **And the plot thickens even more. Nick has manifested Force powers, and Yen Sid has narrowed it down to three possible people that merged the worlds together. Leave a review below of who you think those three people could be, and I'll see you next chapter!**

Characters that premiered this chapter:

X-S employes, the alien (ExtraTERRORestrial: Alien Encounter)

Scout (Fantasia: Music Evolved)

Angel (Lilo and Stitch: The Series)

R2-D2, C-3PO (Star Wars) _non-speaking_

Star Command (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) _mentioned only_


	8. Chapter 8

_An important notice: Due to Disney now owning Fox, properties from their studios are now allowed to be in this story. However, as I already have this planned out in advanced, Fox properties will not be playing a major role in the story._

 **We're going back to EPCOT this chapter, where we'll see what Axel has been up to since we last saw him spying on the Organization. Got it memorized? Good. Let's go!**

* * *

The Organization Appears!

A special mention to both **ArthurLCK** and **NancyDrew123** for inspiring parts of this chapter!

 _Future World, EPCOT_

"Well Ferb, it looks like we've finally finished our latest invention," Phineas Flynn said. The triangle-headed boy looked over to his step-brother, whom gave a thumbs up in reply as he took off his wielding mask. "Alright! We can tell Vanellope the good news, then."

The two brothers came out from under the building tarp to come face-to-face with a little girl in a green hoodie with bits of candy in her hair. Vanellope Von Sweetz, princess of the video game Sugar Rush, looked around nervously until she saw Phineas and Ferb. "So, is the new race track done?" she asked.

"All done!" Phineas said, Ferb simply nodding. "I can't wait for you to test it out!"

Vanellope laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that. I tried to find the other princesses, but none of them have answered my calls. Heck, I can't even find Ralph or Shank!"

"We could always make something to help you find your friends," Phineas offered.

"Well, we're not princesses, but we'd be happy to help find them," said a voice. A group of people approached the three, but not the group Vanellope was expecting.

 **[***]**

"So, the Organization is back?" Xion asked.

"Looks like it," Axel said. "By the way, where's Roxas and Isa?"

"I'm not sure," Xion replied. "Roxas and I found this lost dog, and Isa offered to go with Roxas to find its owner."

"Well that's just great, but the Organization really should be our main goal," Axel said. "Let's go find Roxas and Isa and find what the Organization is up to."

The two former Organization-members-turned-Keyblade-Wielders set out to find their friends, going from the World Tour portion of Epcot into Future World, where new innovations were being made from the imaginations of great inventors. Near one of the builds was where they found Roxas, alongside a sheep dog with oddly blue fur. He waved his friends over once he saw Axel and Xion.

"Lea, Xion, over here!" Roxas called (Axel also went by Lea, his real name).

"There you are, Roxas," Axel said. "Thought you forgot about us."

"Hah hah," Roxas mock laughed.

"Where's Isa?" Xion asked.

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's a bit hard to explain. Siax- I mean, Isa is actually the dog right here."

Axel sighed, tapping a finger to his temple. "Roxas, this isn't the Pride Lands," he chided. "People don't magically turn into animals here."

"Actually, he's telling the truth, Lea," the dog said.

Axel and Xion jumped back. "Woah, Isa!?" Xion said. "What happened to you."

"This ring happened," Isa said. He spit out a ring from his mouth. "That dog that Roxas found had it. Once I read the inscription on the ring, the dog ran off and I became one myself."

"I guess you went from being Xehanort's dog to being a literal one," Axel joked, only for Isa to bite his ankle. "Hey! I was just joking! Isa, let go!"

Roxas and Xion laughed at the two, but then Xion noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Guys, look over there," Xion said.

Everyone turned to see a group of thirteen people in black coats, all converging near where Phineas and Ferb were building their race track.

"The Organization is back?" Isa growled.

"That's what I meant to tell you two," Axel said. He summoned his Keyblade, with Roxas and Xion doing the same. "Let's follow them and send them back to their leader."

 **[***]**

"Alright Baymax, try out your scanners now," Hiro said, finishing installing a new chip into his robot companion.

The marshmallow-like robot blinked his eyes a bit before scanning the area around him. "My scanners are now able to identify beings outside of the usual life-signatures of: Humans," Baymax said.

"That's awesome!" Fred shouted. "Uh, what does that mean?"

"Vanellope said that her friends were digital versions of existing characters," Honey Lemon explained. "So Hiro upgraded Baymax so we could track their digital signatures."

"Now we just need to give Epcot a fly-around to find them," Hiro said.

Phineas and Ferb marveled at Hiro's work. "We should totally invent something together sometime," Phineas said.

"And you guys can race with us after we find the princesses," Vanellope said.

"That won't be necessary," said a mysterious voice. Everyone turned to see thirteen figures in black coats, with the lead one holding up a digital cube of some kind. Within the cube were the frozen forms of the Digital Princesses. "I believe that _these_ are the princesses you're looking for?"

"It's those jerks in the Black Coats again!" Go-Go said, getting into a battle stance with the rest of Big Hero 6.

"Hey, those are my friends!" Vanellope shouted, glitching forward to try and grab the cube. The leader simply held up a hand, making the Princess of Sugar Rush freeze in place as her code started glitching out of her control.

"Now now, we don't need to fight here," the leader said. "Why don't we have proper introductions first?"

"Or we can just stop you before you harm anyone else!" Axel shouted, jumping in from behind and swiping at the leader. He managed to knock his hood off, revealing a man with slick black hair and a sharp face.

"Uh, does anyone know who that is?" Fred asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said. "My name is CLU, and this is _my_ Organization 13. Xxehanort offered me position on his team, but I decided instead to make my own. Think of it as payback for him using the MCP all those years ago in his experiments."

"No one cares what you think," Roxas said, appearing with Xion and Isa. "Just let the princesses go!"

CLU turned to one of the other black coats once he noticed dog Isa. "I thought you were going to use that ring on one of the Keyblade Wielders, Shadow Man."

"It's not my fault the boy didn't take the bait," Dr. Facilier, the Shadow Man said.

"No matter," CLU said. He snapped his fingers, making Vanellope and the cube with the Digital Princesses disappear into code. "We have what we came for, so now we can head for the castle to find our real goal."

The Keyblade Wielders and Big Hero 6 rushed to attack the Organization members, only for CLU to use his powers again and make the villains disappear into code. "Darn it!" Axel cursed. "Now there's _another_ Organization, and they've already got all of the princesses to boot."

"Only a version of the princesses," Isa said. "This CLU figure said that they were digital copies of the princesses. They might not work for whatever their plan entails."

"Then we should go after them," Hiro stated. "Baymax can track digital beings, so we should be able to follow Vanellope's signature to wherever she was taken."

Xion turned and faced Hiro. "We can go together. I'm Xion, that's Roxas, Lea, and the dog is Isa."

"I recognize that key weapon you have," Wasabi said. "You guys friends of Sora."

The Keyblade Wielders looked a bit pained at the name but nodded. "Sora is our friend," Roxas explained. "But he's missing at the moment."

"We'll help out as well," Phineas said.

"Vanellope is our friend as well, so we'll put our skills to use it rescuing her," Ferb said.

"Plus I still need to figure out how to become a human again," Isa muttered, scratching behind his ear with his foot.

"Then let's go," Hiro said. "Baymax, let's follow Vanellope's digital trail!"

 **[***]**

Meanwhile, back in Yen Sid's tower, Xehanort appeared before the wizard, looking tired and worn out. "Something is wrong here," the Keyblade Master said. "I went to recruit new members into my Organization, but I found myself unable to summon my Keyblade."

"Most unusual," Yen Sid said. "This new Organization is already steps ahead of the heroes, and I fear what they plan to unleash from the castle. Now is the time to start recruiting allies for the chosen." He opened up a portal to Bald Mountain. "Go to Chernabog and see if he can assist you in finding a new Keyblade for the time being. I will contact Merlin and Maleficent to gather the heroes together as soon as possible. Time is of the essence."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So, a lot of things just happened in this chapter. The Epcot arc is folding into the main arc now, with Big Hero 6, the Seasalt Trio (plus Isa), and Phineas and Ferb all racing to find CLU's Organization 13. Also, CLU is here as one of the main big bads! If you're a bit confused as to how CLU managed to beat Xehanort, then you probably need to play Kingdom Hearts 3 and see the secret endings. There's a reason the old man can't summon his Keyblade anymore…**

 **As for a few minor things, the princesses in "Ralph Breaks the Internet" count as separate characters here because they are technically internet versions of the originals. I also really wanted to reference "The Shaggy Dog" movies in this story, so Isa ended up getting duped into wearing the infamous ring from that movie and reciting the magic words!**

 **Next Time: We're heading to Animal Kingdom, with a look at what Judy has been up to.**

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter! The question of the day is:

Who do think is in CLU's organization?

* * *

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb)

Vanellope, the Digital Princesses (Wreck-It Ralph)

Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) _mentioned only_

Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Fred, Go-Go, Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6)

Axel/Lea, Xion, Roxas, Siax/Isa (Kingdom Hearts)

The Shaggy Dog (The Shaggy Dog) _This is the original verson, not the 2006 movie_

CLU (TRON: Legacy)

Dr. Facilier (Princess and the Frog)

MCP (TRON) _mentioned only_


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to hop into another adventure, this time in the Animal Kingdom!**

* * *

Help from the Outlands

 _Pandora, Animal Kingdom_

Judy Hopps wasn't entirely sure how she found herself in this particular situation. One moment she was trekking through an alien jungle with the Lion Guard, and the next she was being dragged around by a giant dinosaur thing between floating rocks. "Let go of me you… flying… beast… thing!"

"Don't worry, Miss Hopps! Kion is figuring out a way to get you down," said Ono, struggling to keep up the pace with the monster.

"Somehow, putting my life in the hands of children doesn't seem very comforting at the moment," Judy said to herself. Reaching for her belt, the rabbit cop pulled out her tranquilizer gun and fired a few darts into the monster's side. While it didn't knock the monster out, it did make it release Judy from its grip, though she was sent plummeting straight into the cloud abyss below. "Chess and crackers, I forgot to figure out how I was going to land!"

"Don't worry! Bunga is here to save the day! Zuka Zama!" shouted Bunga, the bravest of the Lion Guard. The badger made a running leap off of the cliff, grabbing a vine and swinging towards Judy. Instead of grabbing the falling rabbit, Bunga just ended missing and being stuck hanging on a vine.

"What did you exactly plan to accomplish with that?" Ono asked.

"Well, I saw a hairless ape doing this earlier, so I thought I'd try," Bunga responded.

"Judy is still falling, guys!" Fuli shouted.

Luckily, just as Judy was about to fall out of sight, a grey and black blur jumped across the abyss and grabbed her, landing safely on the other side. "Thanks for the save," Judy gasped, brushing off her uniform as she stood back on her own feet. The rabbit turned to meet her savior, only for the Lion Guard to rush between the two. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Judy, the animal that saved you did _not_ do so out of the kindness in their heart," Kion said.

"Yeah, she's a hyena," Fuli said. "They invade the Pride Lands and disrupt the Circle of Life."

The hyena scoffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. "As if you in the Pride Lands are any better. Would you let us in the Pride Lands even if we followed the Circle of Life?"

"But you don't," Kion said. "I've met Hyenas that respect the Circle of Life, and you're definitely not one of them. You look more like one of Janja's clan."

"… Uh, what is Kion talking about?" Beshte asked, only getting a shrug from Ono.

The hyena laughed. "Janja? His clan is a disgrace to mine and all hyenas."

Judy stepped between the two parties. "Guys, this isn't an argument that will lead to a peaceful resolution. I almost lost a close friend of mine because I thought that there was a difference between predators that were my friends and ones that weren't. But I learned something: that you can't judge people on how they look, but on their actions and how they choose to live." She looked at the hyena. "Simba told me a little about what happened to his father, but I also know that you were under orders from Scar to help him take the throne."

"A pretty horrible decision in hindsight," the hyena said. "He promised us food, but we just ended up in the same place as before: starved and hated."

Judy looked at Kion. "This isn't the Pride Lands anymore, it's a new world. You have a chance at a fresh start, without the prejudices of the past." She grabbed Kion's paw and the hyena's paw. "Why don't we shake on it?"

"Ugh, fine," the hyena said, rolling her eyes. "Just know, rabbit, that you'll be owing Shenzi a favor after this."

"Are you really going to trust this hyena, Kion?" Fuli asked.

The leader of the Lion Guard looked unsure for a moment, then confidently placed his paw in Shenzi's. "I trust Judy's judgement. We need to look past… well, the past."

"Sure, whatever kid," Shenzi muttered. "Besides, I saved the rabbit not because I wanted to, but because I need to tell you all something."

"And you figured that getting on the Lion Guard's good side would help them convince you of your honest-ness," Judy said. "Huh, that sounds like something my friend Nick would do. What is it we need to know?"

"First, that Scar is alive, and he's made allies," Shenzi said, getting a gasp from Kion. "And second, he's making his move on the king right now, so if we what to stop him, we've got to go now."

 **[***]**

 _The Temple of the Yeti, Animal Kingdom_

"Uh, this doesn't seem like a good idea," Clawhauser said, nervously standing in front of the temple's entrance.

"Come on, big guy," Bunga said. "We're about to go into a really cool-looking cave! What could go wrong?"

"The cave could collapse," said Ono nervously. "Or there could be a monster inside."

"Then we'll just fight it off," Bunga said. "Kion's Roar can deal with anything."

"I still can't believe that you have children as your main peace keepers," Bogo stated to Simba as they entered the temple.

"Kion and his friends are young, but I trust in their abilities to keep the Pride Lands safe," Simba said.

"They're doing a better job that you did," Shenzi laughed, only to cower as Simba let out a growl. "Calm down, King. I'm on your side, remember?"

"And you're on very thin ice as it is," Simba said. "Kion might have forgiven you, but I won't forget the part you played in my father's death."

Judy led the way into the temple, vaguely wondering what exactly they were going to find in here. Was there such as thing as a Yeti? And if there was, would they be able to beat it?

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" shouted a voice. Everyone quickly hid behind some ruins as Scar and Shere Khan come into view, both of them standing in the center of the temple. "You promised me a creature to kill Simba and his friends, Khan, so where is it?"

"This is but a mere setback," Shere Khan said to Scar. "Besides, the Yeti is a rather unruly fellow. What we really want is his treasure." The tiger walked over to one of the many artifacts strewn around the room. He swiped the lock on a chest and opened it. " _This_ is what we came here for…"

"We won't let you have it, Scar!" shouted Bunga, jumping from his hiding place.

"That kid is going to get us all killed someday," Bogo muttered. He stepped out from his place and readied his riot shield and stun baton.

"This is the ZPD," Judy said, joining Bogo. "You two are under arrest for collusion against the King of the Pride Lands and breaking and entering."

"What's collusion?" Bunga asked.

"It means conspiring against someone," Ono explained.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kion's little play group," Scar said as the Lion Guard appeared. "What is it you plan to do, use your little roar against me?"

"I mean, if you're not a ghost now, that should work," Kion said.

Shere Khan laughed. "Oh how naive you all are," he said. Tapping his claws on the ground, a giant snake came down and scooped up the Lion Guard. "Say hello to Kaa, my… shall we say, assistant we it comes to getting rid of annoying children."

"Kion!" Simba shouted, running to save his son. He was soon blocked, however, by a pack of hyenas.

"Hey! Move out of his way!" Shenzi shouted.

The pack of hyenas laughed, soon filling surrounding the heroes as they blocked every entrance to the temple. The hyenas just stared at Shenzi, only to part when the presumed leader of this pack stepped forward. "These are not your pack mates, faker," said the leader. "I am the _real_ Shenzi, loyal to Scar and Scar alone."

"There's two Shenzis?" Beshte said confused.

"At least it's easy to differentiate them," Fuli replied. "Our Shenzi is grey, and the other one is brown."

"Now then, ladies, play nice," Shere Khan said. "All you have to do is let us leave with the artifact and- " The tiger looked down to see that the chest was now empty. "Where is the jewel!?"

"You mean this?" Judy said. While everyone was distracted, the bunny cop managed to sneak around and grab the jewel. Shere Khan growled and pounced at Judy, only for Bogo to come in and block the tiger with his shield.

"I won't have anyone die here today," Bogo stated, giving a grunt as he flung Shere Khan away. The buffalo then engaged the tiger in battle trading baton strikes to claw swipes.

"Shenzi, I say that it's about time for is to leave," Scar said to evil Shenzi. "Feel free to kill anyone on the way out."

"With pleasure," said evil Shenzi, leading her pack to attack Simba and good Shenzi.

Before the two sides could fight, Kaa let out a yelp of pain, dropping the Lion Guard from his grasp. "We've got your back Kion!" shouted a young female voice. Jumping down to join the heroes came a hyena with purple-tinted fur, alongside a lion with tan fur and a black mane, a lioness that looked similar to Nala, and a black panther with what looked like armor.

"Jasiri? Is that you?" Kion asked.

"You know her?" Simba asked.

"She's my friend," Kion said. "Long story. How did you know where to find us?"

"Shenzi sent me to find backup," Jasiri explained. She looked to the panther and gave a bow. "Allow me to introduce T'Challa, the King of Wakanda."

"Can we please do the introductions later?" Shere Khan said, still locked in battle with Bogo. "Scar! Get your army to ATTACK!"

And so the heroes of Zootopia, Pride Lands, and the Black Panther charged against Scar's hyena army, with Judy trying to keep the crystal away from the bad guys. Bogo and the lions focused on using their strength as a shield for the smaller animals, while Kion and the Lion Guard used their skills to run circles around the hyenas. T'Challa used his armor to tank hits and release a pulse that blasted the hyenas away, with the ZPD officers employing tranquilizers and stun batons to defend themselves.

"These guys are as easy to deal with as Janja's mooks," said Fuli, using her speed to make the hyenas dizzy.

"This is not turning out in our favor, Scar," Shere Khan said.

"Then allow me to help you both," said a mysterious voice. Everyone stopped fighting as a figure in dark robes appeared in a corridor of darkness.

"That voice… It can't be…" Scar said, eyes widening in recognition.

"That crystal you hold is quite powerful, rabbit," said the figure. They held out a hand, revealing it to be a lion's paw, summoning bones to surround and entrap Judy. "However, it could pose a problem for the Organization's plan. Allow me to end this conflict by removing the game pieces, shall we?"

The crystal suddenly started glowing brightly. "Hopps, get rid of that thing!" Bogo shouted.

Judy threw the crystal away, giving Shere Khan a chance to try and grab it. Shenzi (the good one) saw this and quickly went after the crystal herself grabbing it in mid-air. The crystal flashed a blinding light, and the only thing that was left was the faintest sound of Shenzi screaming.

"Shenzi!" Jasiri cried, running to where the other hyena had been.

The cloaked figure laughed as they opened up a corridor of darkness. "Serves the traitor right. Come along now, Scar. The Organization has use of you army."

"Gladly," Scar said, hopping into the portal with his hyenas in tow.

"Wait!" shouted the tan lion. "Mother? Is that you?" the cloaked figure flinched but didn't reply. "Mother, you don't have to do this."

The figure held out a hand and summoned a bone wall. "I don't associate with traitors, Kovu. You should have done as mother said, but you sided with Simba. I'll let you all live this time, but I won't hesitate to kill you the next time we meet."

As the bad guys escaped, the bones disappeared, letting the heroes have time to regroup. Kovu slumped down, with the lioness comforting him. "I thought I could get to her, Kiara," Kovu said.

"Kiara?" Simba and the Lion Guard said in surprise. "Sis, what happened to you? You're older," Kion asked.

Kiara looked at Kion in confusion. "I don't recall having a sibling. Though, there have been a lot of confusing things lately."

"We should regroup for now and get tend to the wounded," T'Challa said.

"Someone here finally said something reasonable," Bogo said, walking up to the panther. "So, you're another king of a kingdom of cats?"

"I wasn't a literal panther until recently," T'Challa replied. "My sister is currently working on that. If we go outside, I will lead you to where my people are residing."

As everyone went to leave, Judy stayed behind with Jasiri, whom continued to stare at the spot where Shenzi vanished. "Hey, it's going to be okay," Judy said. "Shenzi saved my life earlier today, so I know she sacrificed herself to save all of us as well."

"I… didn't really know Shenzi that well," Jasiri said. "But she was at least open to change, unlike many other hyenas. She was the matriarch of her tribe, and Scar used false promises to convince her to his cause." She looked to Judy. "If we meet any other hyenas that aren't loyal to Scar, I want to try and have them join our side."

"I'll help you with that," Judy said. "I could even try and convince Simba to let you guys join the Pride Lands after everything is all over."

"Then you'll need a strong leader to help you," said Shere Khan, appearing out of the shadows with Kaa. "Scar left me behind, abandoning our partnership. What is the saying: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" I'll play nice for now, and together we'll make Scar pay dearly for his betrayal."

 **[***]**

 _Unknown Place_

Up on Bald Mountain, Chernabog stared down at Shenzi, her body lifeless and limp. The demon held up his hand, making darkness and ghostly energy surround Shenzi's body. "Rise, Shenzi, and return to the land of the living!" The hyena's fur glowed as purple markings covered her body. "I give you but a small fraction of my power, and in return, all I ask is for you to do one small task…"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow a lot happened in this chapter! Sorry if it seems like the story is moving really fast, but the plots of all the lands are starting to come together, so I need to get characters where they need to be for when that time comes.**

 **For those not in the know, Animal Kingdom has a whole part of the park dedicated to James Cameron's "AVATAR" which is where Judy was at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Shenzi is one of my favorite Disney Villains, mostly due to how sympathetic she is if you look outside of Simba's POV. She was the leader of her tribe, being unrightfully starved by the lions. Of course Scar was able to manipulate them to his cause, but they just as quickly betrayed him when he revealed that he didn't care about them, only wanting their numbers for an army.**

 **Also, for those confused, the Evil Shenzi is from the Lion King remake coming out this year, and the reason Kiara doesn't remember Kion is because of timeline reasons. The Kiara here is from ONLY Lion King 2, not the Lion Guard, so since Lion Guard came out after LK2, she doesn't remember that she now has a younger brother.**

 **Also, Black Panther showed up, as a literal panther! I couldn't pass up on the pun.**

 **And Shenzi was brought back by Chernabog, along with Shere Khan offering to join the good guys. Where those plots go, we'll just have to wait…**

 **We're rejoining Robin Hood and Belle next time, as they fall down the rabbit hole and into a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man.**

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Banshee (James Cameron's AVATAR) _unnamed_

Kion, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Fuli, Jasiri (The Lion Guard)

Shenzi (The Lion King)

Janja (The Lion Guard) _mentioned_

The Yeti (Expedition Everest) _mentioned_

Kaa (The Jungle Book) _non-speaking_

Evil Shenzi (Lion King 2019)

T'Challa/Black Panther (Black Panther) _MCU version_

Kiara, Kovu (Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)

Oragnaization Member/ Zira (Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) _unnamed_


	10. Chapter 10

**I wonder how Belle and Robin Hood are doing? Well, let's journey back to the Magic Kingdom to see where they're at…**

* * *

The Zone of the Lost

A special shout-out to **Nikolai777** for inspiring parts of this chapter and being an overall great support for this story!

 _Lotus Forest, Magic Kingdom_

Robin Hood led the way of the small group he had formed through the strange environment around them. Alongside Belle and Basil of Baker Street, the fox outlaw trekked through the forest of singing flowers and confusing pathways, seemingly going on forever.

"It's a shame that those fellows having tea weren't of much help," Basil said, perched upon Belle's shoulder.

"And the one ally that has joined us is currently missing," Robin Hood added. Suddenly, a red creature fell from the trees, letting out a shout of pain. "Oh, there he is. Did you find a way out of this forest, Sir Brooklyn?"

"No I did not," Brooklyn said. The gargoyle groaned as he stood back up, flexing his wings before draping them around his body like a cape. "This whole place is nonsense. I follow the signs and I end up back here, and I can't even climb up to see above the trees!"

"Perhaps nonsense is the key to getting out of here," Basil said. "Do you have any unorthodox ideas, Belle?"

"Well, in the stories that I've read, the animals of the forest help the princess find her way," Belle said. "Or maybe there's a magician that might live in these woods that could help us."

"Let's _not_ talk to any wizards, please," Brooklyn groaned. "I've dealt with enough magic to know that it's nothing but a big headache."

"A headache, you say?" said an aloof voice. Everyone turned towards the voice, with Robin Hood notching an arrow and Brooklyn readying his claws. The creature that spoke was a pink-striped cat, an impish grin plastered on its face.

"A cat?" Belle said on confusion.

"If it is your head that is aching, then perhaps removing it is the answer?" the Cheshire Cat said, removing his head and holding it.

"Okay, I'm not dealing with this," Brooklyn said. "I've dealt with this kind of character before, and Puck was bad enough." He walked over to the cat and grabbed its head. "Do you know how to leave this forest?"

"What is the forest but a group of trees?" the Cheshire Cat asked. "If you can't find where you're going, then maybe you should return to where you have been." The cat's head slowly faded away, his smile being the last thing to disappear.

"Wait! What does that even- !?" Brooklyn shouted, only to grab his head and growl in frustration.

"Don't let him get to you, Sir Brooklyn," Robin Hood said, comforting the gargoyle. "It seems it is in the nature of the forest's residents to not give straight answers."

"No… I think the cat meant what he said," Belle stated. "Maybe the way to escape the forest is to go back the way we came."

"That is just what I was going to say!" Basil said. "Great minds think alike, Belle."

The four adventures turned around to go back down the path they were on, only to come-face-to-face with a door. It was just standing there ominously, and when Belle inspected it, there was nothing on the other side of the door.

"Well, that's ominous," Brooklyn said sarcastically. "A door just magically appeared as soon as the smiling cat left. Totally not suspicious at all."

"What if this is our only way out of the forest, though?" Belle asked.

"There's too many factors that we aren't considering, though," Robin Hood said. "As Sir Brooklyn said, this door does seem to be too good to be true."

"Then we are at an impasse," Basil said. "The best plan for now would be to go back to the village and get more allies to help us investigate this door."

"Or you could investigate it now!" said a villainous voice. A portal of darkness appeared, a figure coming out of it and opening up the door.

"That voice…" Brooklyn said. "Guys, you need to run- !"

The figure quickly pushed Brooklyn into the doorway, along with grabbing Robin Hood and throwing him into the door as well. "Well, that was surprisingly easier than I thought," the figure said. "The power that CLU gave me is even greater than I imagined." The figure then removed their hood, revealing a blue-skinned gargoyle with fiery hair and an evil smirk. "Now then, princess, since your all alone, you'll be helping the Organization with a very important task…"

As the gargoyle, Demona, stalked towards Belle, the Cheshire Cat looked on from the trees, silently vanishing from the area. "Perhaps it is time for the wizard to be informed," the cat mused.

 **[***]**

 _"You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and imagination. You've just crossed over to... The Twilight Zone."_

"I feel like I've heard that quote before," Brooklyn said as the narration concluded. "I think it was on one of Hudson's shows or something."

"Whatever this place is, this 'Twilight Zone,' it is very odd," Robin Hood mused.

"Oh, look, CLU sent more people in here," said a voice. Robin Hood and Brooklyn turned to see a group of creatures standing in front of them: a sheep in a dress, a purple chameleon-like creature, a duck wearing a pilot outfit, a star-nosed mole with goggles and a boy with blonde spiky hair and glasses. "Let me guess, CLU tried to recruit you to his team, or you did something that made him mad, so he banished you into this place?"

"Who is CLU?" Robin Hood asked.

"He's a crazy computer program that's trying to take over the Magic Kingdom," the boy in glasses said. "Oh, we should make introductions. I'm Cornelius Robinson, but you can call me Lewis."

"I'm Della Duck, pilot for my Uncle Scrooge," the duck said. She let out a sigh. "To think, just as I reunited with my boys, I was taken away from them…"

"I'm Dawn Bellwether, former Mayor/ Assistant Mayor of Zootopia," the sheep said. She looked at Robin Hood and scowled. "You remind me of one of the animals that ruined my career."

"The name's Speckles, tech genius of G-Force," the star-nose mole said in a nasally voice.

"Are we really doing this?" the purple creature asked. "Fine, my name is Randall Boggs, the _best_ Scarer in Monstropolis."

"My name is Robin Hood, and my ally here is Brooklyn," the fox said.

"And to answer your question, it wasn't CLU that sent us here, it was Demona, a villain from my world," Brooklyn said.

"Oh, she's on the list," Lewis said.

"'The List?'" Brooklyn repeated.

"Before I was sent here to the Twilight Zone, I was able to figure out about CLU and his plans," the boy explained. He gestured to the computer that he had with him. "CLU wants to use the power of the princesses to open up the barrier around Disney Castle, and to do so he's recruited villains to form his own organization."

"And those who refuse get sent in here," Randall scowled.

"Well, is there any way to get out?" Robin Hood asked. "Lady Belle was left in peril last we saw her."

"We're still working on that," Speckles said. "Lewis and Randall have been helping me invent a way out of here, but we're having trouble finding materials."

"And how do you we can trust them once we get out of here?" Brooklyn asked, eyeing Randall and Bellwether. "Aren't they villains?"

"Honestly, once we get out of here, I'm done trying to be mayor of anything," Bellwether sighed. "If this is where being bad get you, then I'd rather just go back to jail."

"Same here," Randall said. "But I'll just slip away once we leave, and you'll never see me again." He muttered to himself, "And the fact that I've been banished three times now really makes me question my life choices at the moment."

"I was bad guy once," Speckles said. "If I can change, then they can as well."

"Alrighty!" Della shouted. "We won't get anything done just standing around! I'll go search for more junk with the new guys, and we'll be out of the Twilight Zone in no time!"

As Della ran off, Brooklyn couln't help but hesitate. "But why does CLU want to get into the castle so badly?"

"Whatever it is, I want to be far, _far_ away from when he gets it," Dawn said.

 **[***]**

 _Disney Castle_

He wasn't sure where he was, but there was one thing he was certain of: this wasn't where he was supposed to be. There looked to be various objects around him, along with a jar of black ink with evil eyes. He was sure that the thing in jar was definitely bad news. He reached out for his powers, but he couldn't feel any imagination nearby. He would have to hope that someone would find him. That a new Dreamfinder would come and save him.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The plot marches on! CLU is using the Twilight Zone as a prison of sorts, and we got to meet a bunch of new guys this chapter! Will they get out of the fourth dimension, and what does CLU want exactly? And who was that at the end with the Phantom Blot? I hope Belle is safe as well...**

 **Anyway, I'm really excited to introduce Lewis into this story. "Meet the Robinsons" is one of my top Disney movies, and Lewis is a very relatable character for me. Speckles is also an obscure character that I'm glad to show off here. "G-Force" isn't a great movie, but as a kid I enjoyed it. Brooklyn is another one of my favorite characters, so this chapter is a dream come true for Disney crossovers for me!**

 **Next time: Oswald's Team enters a new land, and Nick learns about his mysterious powers.**

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!

* * *

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Mad Hatter, March Hare, Door Mouse (Alice in Wonderland) _mentioned only_

Brooklyn, Demona (Gargoyles)

Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland)

The Narrator (The Twilight Zone) **Original Version** , _voice only_

Cornelius "Lewis" Robinson (Meet the Robinsons)

Speckles (G-Force)

Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc)

Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia)

Della Duck (Ducktales) **2017 Reboot**

Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) _mentioned only_


	11. Chapter 11

**Were you wondering about what was up with Nick Wilde's sudden powers? Well the other characters are too! Time to see where Oswald's team will go, as well as meet some characters that I haven't gotten into. Luckily for me, a recent event in the real world has let the stars align with this story…**

* * *

Joining The Resistance

 _Galaxy's Edge, Hollywood Studios_

"Okay, where are we now?" Oswald asked in confusion. "One moment we're being chased by natives in a riverboat, and the next we're in the middle of a spaceport of all things!"

"I hope Skipper Dan is okay…" Tod said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry kid, he acted like he's dealt with those guys before," Nick reassured.

"At least we're out of that humidity," Angel sighed. "That river was not being kind to my fur."

"But now we've lost track of the next person in the prophecy!" Magica complained. "We were on the trail of the Statue, and somehow my magic failed to take us to them."

"Guess your magic isn't as cracked up as you thought," Lena said.

Magica pointed her staff threateningly. "Don't test me, little shadow. I can send you back to the shadow realm as easily as I created you from it."

"I'm not as powerless against you as I was last time," Lena said, grasping the amulet around her neck. A blue glow started to surround her body. "I don't know how, but I have my own source of magic now, and it's just as powerful as yours is."

"Guys, you might want to not make a scene at the moment," Scout warned.

The team turned to see what the sorcerer's apprentice was talking about. A group of men in white armor turned towards them, each of them holding a blaster of some kind. "Those two look like Jedi," one of the men said. "You there! In the name of the First Order, you will come quietly with us for questioning."

"How about… no," Magica said, turning her staff on the men and blasting one to the ground. The men returned fire, making the team duck behind some nearby objects for cover.

"Wait, I think I recognize those guys," Nick said. "Those are Stormtroopers, from Star Wars!"

"I've seen those movies," Lena said. "I think Webby is more into them than I am."

"I still remember seeing 'The Phantom Mongoose' as a kid," Nick said. He paused. "Wow, that makes me feel really old."

"You can have a mid-life crisis later, gramps," Lena said. She threw a few bolts of magic at the Stormtroopers before ducking back behind cover. "We need a way to get these guys off of them. Hey, pink dog lady, why don't you do the singing thing you did on that freaky alien?"

"They're helmets might block out my song," Angel said, pulling out her blaster to retaliate against the Stormtroopers. "And don't call me a dog."

"What we need is some luck on our side," Magica said. She eyed Oswald, a devious smile coming onto her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously. The witch then proceeded to grab Oswald in her magic, tossing him at the troopers as he flailed wildly. "Uh, we surrender?"

Suddenly, the sounds of many feet could be heard, making the Stormtroopers look to where the sound was coming from. In a rush of movement, a _massive_ wave of dalmatians of all things came in and swept the Stormtroopers away, the shock of the event making them drop their weapons in the process.

"…Okay, I don't know what just happened, but I'm okay with it," said Nick, coming out from cover and picking up one of the dropped blasters. "I'll just be taking this."

As the others recovered from the shock of the moment, another, older looking dalmatian came out from the other side of the street. It had a distinct black right ear and a red collar with a star dog tag on it. The dalmatian barked at Oswald's group, making Tod's ears perk up.

"He wants us to follow him," Tod said.

"You can understand him?" Nick asked, holding the kit up.

"Yep!" Tod replied.

The dalmatian barked again, wagging its tail and running off towards the other side of the space port. Shrugging, Nick followed after the dog, with the other team members following after him. They were eventually led into a shop, which looked to be run by a raccoon in a jumpsuit and a tree person. The dalmatian barked, taking the raccoon's attention away from the weapon he was working on.

"Oh, you're back already?" the raccoon said. He then noticed the rest of the group with him. "Oh you brought guests. Did you remember to pick up parts for me?"

"Is this your dog we've been following?" Scout asked.

"Dylan belongs to no one but himself," the raccoon said. "The name's Rocket, thanks for asking. Now then, unless you've got parts to trade in, I suggest you leave before I have to blow a few more holes in those First Order jerks."

"I am Groot," the tree said.

"Nice to meet you, Groot," Tod said, waving a paw.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

Lena tilted her head. "Yeah, you already said your name."

"Groot can only say I and Am and Groot. Exclusively in that order," Rocket replied. He then eyed the blaster Nick was wearing and grabbed it up, despite the fox's protest. "Hey, this is just what I needed! Now then, get out of my shop."

"I really wanted to keep that," Nick muttered as he walked to the back of the store, following Dylan.

As they left to follow the dalmatian, Angel waved at Groot. "You remind me of one of my _Ohana,_ " she commented.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

Angel giggled. "Sorry, but I already have my bojiboo, so I'll have to decline your offer."

Rocket sighed as Groot looked disappointed. "You're not even on her level, why'd you think she was going to actually going to go on a date with you?"

 **[***]**

Heading into the back of the shop, the group found that the building was a lot larger on the inside than it originally appeared. The façade of the shop quickly changed into a secret base as they ventured further in, with many humans and aliens working at computer consoles, training with weapons, and fixing up spaceships. The dalmatian continued through the base until he reached a door with a speaker nearby. Dylan put his paw on a button and barked into the speaker, making the door open and allowing the team to enter.

"A secret base within a secret base," Oswald said. "Seems redundant, but alright."

"Greetings, travelers," said a distorted voice. The team turned to see a radio set up on a table, which is where the voice was coming from. "If you're hearing this, that means that Dylan was able to get you into the Resistance Base."

"Oh, this is from the new Star Wars movies," Nick said. "Judy and I were going to watch those, but we never got around to it."

Dylan barked, making the radio give a hum. "Your collar is malfunctioning again, isn't it? Go talk to Neeku and he'll fix it for you." The dalmatian barked again and ran off. "As I was saying, we've been monitoring you since you teleported in. Dr. Strange informed us that you would be important for the upcoming battle."

"What battle?" Magica questioned.

"You're trying to get into the Castle in Magic Kingdom, correct?" the radio asked. Holographic screens appeared above the radio, showing off multiple views of the various lands. "We're preparing an assault on CLU's Organization, whom is currently trying to break into the castle itself." More screens appeared, showing the Big Hero 6 team, the Lion King team, and a static connection labeled as 'The Twilight Zone.' "There are already multiple teams getting ready to do the same, so we're planning to head out tomorrow."

"But we haven't even gathered up everyone for the prophecy yet!" Magica shouted. "The matriarch, statue, and key master are still unaccounted for."

"We can help you on two of those fronts," the radio said. "The connection we've been able to get from the Twilight Zone has shown that one of the lifeforms is a creature known as a 'gargoyle.'"

"Which would make it an animated statue," Magica stated.

"That's what a gargoyle is. Everyone knows that," Lena sarcastically replied, getting a glare from her aunt.

"The second is currently on a field mission to infiltrate the Organization itself," said the radio. "He's a Keyblade wielder, so he should fit the bill you're looking for."

"And whatever the matriarch is we can find later," Lena said. "Look voice-on-the-radio guy, I could really care less about this prophecy my Aunt keeps going on about. What about this castle is so special anyway? Does it hold some all-powerful artifact or something?"

"Much more interesting than that," said the radio. The machine turned off, and out of the shadows of the room came a middle-aged man in a suit, his brown hair thinning in the front. "I'm Agent Coulson of SHIELD and the current leader of the Metahuman Branch. What our readings have found is that whatever is in that castle is what made all of our worlds merge together in the first place."

 **[***]**

After getting acquainted to the Resistance Base, the group spilt up to meet some of the base members and prepare for tomorrow's battle at the castle. Oswald went with Angel to talk to the Resistance leader, General Organa, Scout and Lena decided to see if there were any more teenage members of the Resistance, Magica stayed with Coulson to discuss battle strategy, and Nick followed Tod as the little fox went to find Dylan once again.

"I can smell him over here!" Tod exclaimed, his tail wagging as they approached a door.

"Slow down, kid," Nick chuckled. "I don't think that dog is going anywhere." As he knocked on the door, Nick sensed something behind it, a force that he had only felt when he had removed the rubble back during their alien encounter.

The door opened to reveal a young man with blue eyes and short blue hair wearing an orange jumpsuit. "Hello there," he greeted. "Did you need me for something?"

Nick felt that pull in his stomach again; it was definitely coming from this kid. "Hi. The name's Nick Wilde, and my kid- I mean, he's not _my_ kid but I'm taking care of him- is looking for his friend."

"Oh, he met one of the Twilight Bark?" the boy asked. He crouched down and gave a pet to Tod.

"He seems nice, Mr. Wilde," said Tod.

The boy's eyes widened. "He can talk without a collar?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm with this witch named Magica, and she put a spell on him so that we could understand him," Nick answered.

The boy nodded. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ezra Bridger, and I'm in charge of the Twilight Bark here in the Resistance."

"That's the second time you've mentioned that," Nick said.

"Tod!" said a slightly high yet still male voice. The dalmatian from before, Dylan, was standing behind Ezra and quickly ran up to the little fox.

"Hi Dylan!" Tod replied.

"The Twilight Bark is a group made up of various dogs that we've taken in here at the Resistance," Ezra explained. The boy led Nick and Tod into the room, revealing it to be a fairly large area filled with dogs and canines of various types. There was a mutt and a cocker spaniel cuddled up together, a Xoloitzcuintle with a long tongue, a golden-furred dog that was talking a lot, and a white German Shepard with a lightning bolt mark on his side. "I have the ability to use the Force to connect with living creatures, so I was put in charge of taking care of these dogs until we can return them to their owners."

"You'd think I'd find this weirder when the only thing back hope we have as 'pets' are bugs," Nick muttered.

"We used to not be able to speak to humans," Dylan said. "But the humans here were able to make these special collars so we could talk to them." Nick noticed that Dylan's collar had the number '104' engraved on it.

"That was based on my former master's collars," said the golden dog from earlier. He jumped up on Nick and gave the Fox a big lick to the face. "My name is Dug. I have just met you, and I love you."

"Great…" Nick said, wiping the slobber out of his fur.

"Is there a hound dog named Cooper here?" Tod asked Dylan.

The dalmatian thought about it. "I don't think so, but if he's a missing dog, then I'm sure we'll find him. Me and my 99 other siblings are great at finding lost dogs!"

' _He has 99 siblings!?'_ Nick thought. He coughed and turned to Ezra. "Anyway, let's back up a moment. Did you say you were a Jedi?"

"Yeah, I am," Ezra said. "And I can feel a connection to the Force within you. Are you one as well?"

"Me? I'm not a- " Nick replied, only to stop and think about it. _'I was able to move rocks with my mind,'_ he thought. _'And I can feel a connection with this Ezra kid. Is it possible…?'_

"Mr. Nick?" Tod asked, bringing the anthropomorphic fox out of his thoughts. "Can I go play with Dylan and the other dogs?"

Nick smiled down at the kit. "Of course, kid." As Tod ran off, Nick turned to Ezra and put on a serious face, though he couldn't hold back a smile for long. "If I really do have the Force, then let's get me a lightsaber. Teach me to be a Jedi!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We're in the endgame for this story! The next chapters will be following a linear story, so I'd like to give a thanks to everyone that gave suggestions for this story and to all those that follow and review it!**

 **Shout out to Skipper Dan at the beginning of the chapter! He may or may not become important later...**

 **Star Wars Galaxy's Edge just opened in Disneyland, so naturally we're going to be meeting a lot of Star Wars characters in the upcoming chapters. We've also got some Marvel characters incoming, so be ready for that as well. Rocket and Groot will be around later, as they're one of my favorite duos and a part of my favorite Marvel movies.**

 **I wanted to start Nick's journey to becoming a Force user here, so I hope it's not too out of character for him to be a big Star Wars fan (remember, Zootopia has animal-parody versions of Disney movies). Nick becoming a Jedi has been in the works since I started this story, so I figured that it would be easier if he was already familiar with Star Wars rather than be taught everything from scratch.**

 **Tod also got a new friend in Dylan from "101 Dalmatian Street", which while it's not out in the US yet, but it is available to our friends in the UK and other countries. There are a few easter eggs involving his character in this chapter, actually, so if you can find them, leave them in a review!**

 **Next time: Lena and Scout get caught up in the dark arts, and Angel gets an unexpected reunion!**

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Skipper Dan (The Jungle Cruise Ride) _mentioned only_

Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales 2017) _mentioned only_

First Order Stormtroopers (Star Wars Sequel Trillogy)

101 Dalmatians, Dylan (101 Dalmatian Street)

Rocket Raccoon, Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy)

Agent Coulson (Agents of SHIELD)

General Leia Organa (Star Wars) _mentioned only_

Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Rebels)

Lady, Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) _non-speaking role_

Dante (Coco) _non-speaking role_

Dug (UP)

Bolt (Bolt) _non-speaking role_

Cooper (The Fox and the Hound) _mentioned only_


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for the kids to get the spotlight. Lena and Scout are about to make some new friends! Plus Angel is going to be having her own reunion.**

* * *

What's Lost Can Be Found

"So, you're a sorcerer or something, right?" Lena asked as she and scout explored the Resistance base.

"A sorcerer's apprentice," Scout explained. "I'm training under Yen Sid to use the power of music to bring life and creativity to the world."

"So you use cutesy lights and sounds to create rainbows? Yeah, no thanks," Lena said, fake gagging.

"Hey, the power of Fantasia is actually pretty cool," Scout defended. "It's not just conducting music, it's remixing and adding in your own sounds that allows you to truly master the magic." She put on her headphones and raised her hands, the sounds of an orchestra preparing to play filled the room, bringing to attention some of the people within the base. "Does anyone here have a suggestion for a song?" Scout asked.

"We've got one," said one of the Resistance members. She was a teenager with long purple hair and a leather outfit.

Scout brought a hand up towards the girl, then quickly threw it upwards, blue sparks coming off of the apprentice's hand. Music suddenly started playing through the area, and the girl with purple hair and her friends got out of their seats and started dancing and singing to the song.

 **{Cue "Rotten to The Core" from Descendants}**

As the four teens danced, Scout used her magic to conduct the music, magic flying out of her hands in time with the instruments as it flew around the room. The magic seemed to make the other Resistance members livelier, some of them even joining in on the dancing until a small party was being formed.

"Okay, so you can make music happen. Anything else?" Lena asked.

"Oh, I can do much more than this," Scout bragged. He swung one of her hands to the left, and suddenly the music shifted from a Trap beat to one in the style of Punk Rock. "Like I said, I can remix music to change its style."

"It's definitely more my style now," Lena admitted.

"That's not all," Scout said. She threw her other hand to side, and the rock and roll guitars were replaced by an electronic piano. "I can mix and match the music parts however I want. Like a magic DJ." Scout then brought her hands together before throwing them outwards, surrounding her and Lena in a starry field. "And here I can add my own part to the song. Why don't you try it out?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can do that whole 'Magic DJ' thing," Lena said.

"Come on, at least try," Scout said.

Lena looked at the human uncertainly but activated her amulet and started interacting with Scout's magic. She wasn't anywhere on the apprentice's level, but Lena managed to create a simple beat. Once Scout deactivated the starry field, Lena's tune was added into the song, flowing seamlessly into the music as Scout picked up conducting the song to the end.

"That was great!" Scout said, giving a thumb's up to Lena.

"It really wasn't," the duck said.

"Are you kidding? Look at how our music made everyone happy," Scout said. The two looked around to see people happy and smiling, with the overall feeling the base seeming to be lighter. "That's what magic can bring to people: happiness, laughter, fun. Your aunt uses dark magic, but you don't have to use it the same way she does."

Lena looked down at her amulet, clutching it slightly in her hand. Her attention was taken away by the dancers from before, the girl with purple hair in particular staring at her. "What is it?"

"Your aunt uses dark magic?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"Never seen her on the Isle of the Lost," said a boy with white hair.

"That's because she's from a different world from ours, Carlos," said a girl with blue hair. "It's like how we've seen different versions of our parents around this world."

"Guys, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet," said a boy in a red beanie. "I'm Jay, and my friends here are Evie, Carlos, and Mal."

"We're all kids of villains, so we're called VKs for short," Mal explained. "I'm the daughter of Maleficent, Carlos is the son of Cruella de Vil, Evil is the daughter of the Evil Queen, and Jay is the son of Jafar."

"Wow, you're parents we're really creative with the names there," Lena said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you guys were raised to be perfect little followers from your parents, but after you left that 'Isle of the Lost' place you got a taste of true friendship and stuff and turned against what they wanted for you."

The VKs stared blankly at the duck. "Wow, that's really spot-on," Evie said.

"Yeah, I went through something similar with my own friend," Lena said. "Unfortunately, I'm stuck with my Aunt again, so I'm back to square one until I can find Webby again."

"Maybe we can help with that," Jay said. He pulled out a device from his pocket which looked like an old-school portable gaming device. "I 'borrowed' this from Rocket when he wasn't looking. He said that it could track different things if you type it in, so you could use it to find your friend."

"Isn't taking something that's not yours a bad thing?" Scout questioned.

"Hey, just because we're good now, doesn't mean we aren't _bad_ ," Jay defended.

Lena took the device, and immediately the machine sparked to life and started blinking. Her amulet started glowing in sync with the machine, lightly pulling at Lena's neck. "I think my magic is reacting to something," she said. "It might lead us to Webby. Let's go, Scout!"

"And we'll go with you too," Carlos said, his friends nodding. "If anything happens, we can back you guys up."

"And there's at least one other person we can pick up as well," Mal said.

The teens, now a team, headed out to follow the mysterious signal to wherever it was taking them.

 **[***]**

"Thanks for meeting with us, General Organa," Oswald said.

"The more people we have on our side to fight against CLU, the more likely we are to win," Leia Organa, general of the Resistance, said.

"And boy what allies you guys have," Oswald complimented. "Space pilots, superheroes, magicians, a whole pack of dogs. I think that CLU doesn't stand a chance against us!"

Angel nodded in agreement, but then she picked up a familiar scent in the air. The experiment followed the scent, climbing on the ceiling to go to where the smell was coming from. Angel found herself in one of the living quarters, which looked to be empty at the moment. She looked around the room quickly, sniffing occasionally to see where the scent was coming from. The experiment looked down sadly when she couldn't find anything, but then the door opened up behind her.

"Angel?" said a distinct voice. He looked similar to Angel, yet without visable antennae and being of a blue coloration.

The experiment's ears perked up, quickly turning around and glomping the new arrival to the room. "Boojiboo!" she cried, affectionately kissing the confused yet happy Stitch.

"Angel, are you in here?" Oswald asked from the door. "I just ran into this girl, Lilo, and she said that you were part of her _Ohana_. I'm guessing that's important?"

"Lilo is part of my _Ohana_ ," Angel said. She picked up the dazed Stitch and cuddled into him. "And this is Stitch, my Boojiboo."

Oswald glanced at the two experiments, but then let out a sound of recognition. "Oh, I get it! Stitch is to you what Ortensia is to me." He then frowned. "You know, I just realized that I need to get around to finding her after we get done with this whole CLU business." The rabbit then turned to leave the room. "Anyway, I'll let you two have some time to catch up and stuff. I need to see how Magica and the others are doing. See you around!"

 **[***]**

Back with Lena and Scout, the group found that the tracker had led them into a barren room that was originally blocked off, until Jay managed to pick the lock on the door.

"You know, they really should have put better security on there if they wanted to keep us out," said Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man.

"But why would they want us to not be in here anyway?" Lena asked. "All that's in here is a chalk circle on the wall." Her amulet glowed as she ran a hand on where the chalk circle encompassed the wall. "Okay, there's definitely something behind here."

The duck took a step back, clutching her amulet and channeling magic towards the wall. When it didn't look like it was doing anything, Scout and Mal used their own magic to assist Lena in the spell. The chalk circle started to glow, the interior of it crackling open like static on an old television.

"It's a portal of some kind," Spider-Man said. He experimentally shot a web into it, only for the line to attach to something on the other side. Pulling at it, a candlestick came flying out of the portal.

"The portal must lead to some kind of house, and an old one at that," Evie said. "Those candlesticks are so 1700's."

"Well, Scrooge is the kind of geezer to keep old things like that," Lena stated. "It probably just leads to his mansion. Come on, let's go in so I can find Webby."

"Someone needs to stay behind and keep the portal open," Mal said. "I can do that while the rest of you go through."

"No way Mal, we're a team," Carlos stated. "Lena and Scout can go through. The rest of us will cover to make sure no one finds out what we're doing."

"And I'll go with them in case there's any bad guys over there," Spider-Man offered.

"If we're done here, then let's go through the freaky chalk portal already," Lena said.

Scout and Spider-Man nodded, with the duck leading the way as they jumped into the portal.

 **[***]**

 _Unknown Location_

Falling onto the floor, Lena groaned as she felt an extra weight on her back. "Hey, get off of me!" she shouted.

"I'm not on you," Scout said. "You're on me!"

"It's too dark to see anything," Spider-Man said. "Here, I'll just activate my Spider-Signal so we can get some light."

The superhero turned on his light, and the group came face-to-face with a red-skinned gargoyle and a small purple-tinted hyena. The two groups screamed in surprise, with Brooklyn readying his claws with Lena charged up with magic.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!?" everyone in the room shouted.

A banging was heard from a nearby box, and everyone looked over to see a coffin with a zombie hand holding up the lid. "Would you youngsters quiet down?" said an old, raspy sounding voice. "Some of us are trying to enjoy being dead, thank you very much."

As the hand brought the coffin shut, Scout looked at Lena nervously. "Lena, Scrooge doesn't deal in necromancy, does he?"

"Not intentionally," Lena replied.

Everyone looked around to see that this was in fact not a normal mansion, but instead one that had an old, decrepit, and haunting feeling to it. A raven cawed from on top of the coffin lid, opening its beak to speak in a voice that had a distinct echo to it. "Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Welp, instead of finding Webby, Lena has gotten herself and others trapped within the Haunted Mansion! This chapter is more of a transitional one, so the next one will have more important plot beats.**

 **I had the cast of "Descendants" show up as a tribute to Carlos' actor, Cameron Boyce, pasted away recently at the too young age of 20. He was also an actor on "Jessie" and someone that I remember watching grow up. Seeing a famous star so close to your own age die is tragic, so having one of his characters in this story is my way of saying thanks for the memories you've given to viewers all around the world.**

 **On a lighter note, Angel is now reunited with Stitch! Also, Brooklyn is now out of the Twilight Zone, though how that happened is a bit of a mystery. Shenzi has also been pulled along due to Lena's portal shenanigans, so it'll be a bit of a shock for her to not be in the Animal Kingdom anymore. Spider-Man is here as well, so let's hope that his Spider-Sense works well against ghosts.**

 **This chapter also has a reference to a famous episode of "The Twilight Zone", so tell me if you find it! If you know what's up with the talking raven as well, then congratulations on being as big of a Disney Park fan as I am!**

 **Next time, we'll continue the journey through the Haunted Mansion as Lena finds someone that she wasn't expecting to find but will be helpful to her cause.**

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!

* * *

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos (Descendants)

Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)

Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) _mentioned only_

Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spider-Man) _**This is the MCU version of the character**_

The Raven/ The Ghost Host (The Haunted Mansion) _**This is based on the ride character, not the Eddie Murphy movie**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion chapter of this story!**

* * *

A Ghost of a Plan

Brooklyn growled as he stared at the raven, it's eyes unblinking as everyone else looked around the area.

"Ow… What happened?" the hyena asked, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, how could I forget," the raven said. "Normally this would be the Ghost Host's job, but since I haven't seen him around, it'll be up to me to introduce our esteemed 1,000th happy haunt."

"'Happy Haunt'? What are you…?" the hyena asked, only to panic when she noticed that her body was glowing an eerie purple, her fur covered in strange markings. "What the- !? Why am I- !?" Her ears went down as she curled in on herself. "Did I really… die?"

"Looks like it," the raven said, landing on the hyena's back. "You're a bit more solid than most ghosts, though."

"That's because she's not a ghost," Lena said. She knelt down and placed a hand on the hyena's head. "She's been touched by shadow magic."

"What's that mean?" Spider-Man asked.

"It means that she's been to the Other Side and back," Scout explained. "Master Yen Sid taught me about other worlds, and those that come back from the Other Side- or the Shadow Realm- sometimes come back still being affected by the shadows."

"I was trapped in the Shadow Realm- heck I was basically created from it," Lena said. "I can tell when something comes from over there." The duck stood up and looked towards Brooklyn. "Alright, why don't we actually know each other, so while we're all trapped here, we might as well introduce each other."

Brooklyn crossed his arms. "The name's Brooklyn, Second of the Wyvern Clan. I was trapped in the Twilight Zone by an enemy of mine, Demona, but somehow I ended up here."

"Hi everyone. I'm Spider-Man," the wall-crawler said, giving a wave.

"Pretty sure I saw you in a movie in my world," Brooklyn muttered.

"I'm Scout, Yen Sid's apprentice and a user of Mix Magic," Scout said.

"Lena, 'niece' of Magica de Spell. I can use magic thanks to this amulet," Lena said.

Everyone turned to the Hyena, who let out a sigh. "Fine. The name's Shenzi, matriarch of the hyenas. At least I was until Scar and his cronies blew me up. But I guess we can't die in this world, so now I'm back with shadow magic apparently?"

"Huh, a matriarch and a gargoyle," Lena mused. "Looks like all we need is a key master and the prophecy will be complete."

"If we can get back to the others, that is," Scout said. "I don't see a portal back to the Resistance base."

"If it is a portal you seek, then allow me to be your guide," the raven said. He flew down a hallway, only to return a few moments later. "Well, are you going to follow me or not?"

Everyone looked at each other, then cautiously decided that following the raven was their best course of action at the moment. Brooklyn and Spider-Man took up the front, with Shenzi in the middle and Scout and Lena in the back. The Haunted Mansion seemed to be much bigger than any mansion had a right to be, with hallways that went on forever, suits of armor that would come to life and try to attack them, and the weird sounds that lingered where there should be none.

Luckily, thanks to Spider-Man's spider-sense, the group was able to avoid many of the scares that the Haunted Mansion provided, but as the group made their way into the dining hall, it was obvious that something was missing in the mansion.

"You know, for a mansion that supposed to be filled with 999 ghosts, there sure doesn't seem to be any ghosts," Lena said, taking a seat at the organ that sat at the end of the dining hall.

"It is most puzzling," the raven said. "I should consult Madame Leota about this."

As the bird flew off, the group spread out around the dining hall, mostly avoiding the main table that was covered in food that looked to be hundreds of years old.

"I hate being in this place," Brooklyn said. "Gargoyles should be on the outsides of buildings, not trapped in a house."

"At least you're in an environment that your familiar with," Shenzi said. "I'm used to living in places full of dead things, but the Elephant Graveyard isn't this empty."

Spider-Man looked around the room, observing the pictures on the walls. His eyes narrowed as a familiar tingle crept down his spine, turning his attention towards the chandelier. "Everyone, back up!" he shouted.

The ornate chandelier suddenly came crashing down on the dining table with a loud _CRASH!_ Food went flying and crystal scattered about the room as everyone grouped up in surprise.

"What was that noise!?" the raven cried, flying in to see what had happened. He landed on top of Lena's head and surveyed the damage. "That shouldn't be possible. The magic of this place keeps it in a state of perpetual disrepair, but always to a point of nothing ever truly breaking."

"So something is stealing the magic from this place?" Scout asked.

"If someone is taking the magic, then they're obviously going to use it for something else," Brooklyn says. "I would guess that it isn't for anything good either."

"If only there was a way to track where the magic was going," Spider-Man said. "Man, now I wish I had Dr. Strange's phone number. He could help with this."

As everyone debated over what to do, Shenzi started sniffing the air, her markings starting to glow purple once more as smoke started rising around her.

"Uh, Shenzi? What are you doing?" Lena asked. The duck touched the hyena on the back, and instantly the smoke spread out around the room, ghostly images appearing around the dining hall. Each seat of the table was filled in, revealing 13 figures in each seat.

"What is this?" Brooklyn questioned.

"A vision of the past," Lena said. "Shenzi's shadow magic must have connected to this place, allowing us to see what happened here before."

Everyone watched as the vision played out. There was no sound to hear, but one of the figures got up and removed his hood, revealing a corpse of a man wearing a top hat and a suit. He got up from his seat and walked over to the organ, playing a few notes on it before the vision faded out, the smoke pouring back into Shenzi as she fell over.

"What… just happened?" she asked, Lena holding the hyena up.

"You just tapped into your magic, probably for the first time considering how drained you look," Lena explained.

"And you might have just given us a clue as to what to do next," Scout said. She walked over to the organ and played the same notes that the man in the vision had. After playing a short toon **(AN: the tune is the main theme of the Haunted Mansion if anyone wants to know)** , a part of the dining room wall slid open.

"Woah, secret passage!" Spider-Man exclaimed, jumping over to it to get a better look.

"That man in the vision, he looked… familiar," the raven said as everyone gathered near the secret passage. "I cannot say where, but he almost reminds me of the host of this mansion in a way."

Everyone went into the passage, revealing that it led to another hallway in the mansion. However, this hallway was lined with doors, stretching on for a very long time, with each door having a distinct marking on it.

"This marks must mean something," Brooklyn said. He opened up a door with a carving of a lion's head on it, and on the other side revealed a giant baobab tree with intricate carvings on it.

"That's where I came from!" Shenzi recognized.

"These doors must lead to other parts of the kingdoms," Scout speculated.

"Hey, this one has the Resistance logo on it!" Spider-Man shouted from down the hall. "We might be able get back to the base through it!"

"I wonder…" Lena said to herself. She walked down the hallway, passing a few doors before stopping in front of one that had a castle logo on it. Opening in the door, she was greeted by the sight of… the wall on the other side of the door. "Darn it! It's a false door," she exclaimed.

"It would be too easy to just bypass the barrier that way," Scout said.

"I'm not seeing a door that leads to the Twilight Zone either," Brooklyn said. "Perhaps Demona messed with the doors so that we couldn't escape from there so easily."

"This 'Demona', was she wearing a coat like those guys in my vision?" Shenzi asked. "Because the person that killed me, Zira, also had one of those coats on."

"You know what, she was," Brooklyn replied.

"Okay, so here's what we know," Spider-Man said. "There's a bunch of people in coats, and clearly they're using these doors to get around to places really fast. But if magic is being taken away from the mansion, then that must mean that they don't have a use for this place anymore."

"That would be a correct assumption," the raven stated.

"But then, why would they seal off the castle doorway first?" Lena asked. "If they want to get in as bad as my aunt does, then they would have just used that first."

"What if it was sealed off before they got here?" Scout suggested.

"Then what we need to do next is clear," Brooklyn said, stepping in front of everyone. "Those guys in coats seem like bad news, so we should stop them as soon as possible. We'll head back to the Resistance base, gather up those that are part of the prophecy of yours, and get to whatever they want in the castle before they can get their hands on it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shenzi said. "Besides, Scar is with those guys, so I'll be more than happy to sink my teeth into him for a second time."

The raven let out a squawk, landing on Lena's shoulder. "I shall go with you as well. The Haunted Mansion seems to be lacking its usual guests, and even those as powerful as Madame Leota have gone missing. If the magic continues to disappear, then staying here may result in me becoming a common raven once more."

"Alright then, you can come with us, Mr. Raven," Scout said, nodding to Spider-Man to open up the door to the Resistance base.

"You may call me Poe," the raven said. He looked to Lena. "I don't know why, but that name seems appropriate if I am to be adventuring with you."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Haunted Mansion, foolish mortals!**

 **In all seriousness, this chapter was one I was waiting for to write. Lena and Shenzi finally got to meet up, and Brooklyn joins the main team! Shenzi getting shadow magic powers was always in the plans for this story, so I'm excited to show more of what she can do in the future.**

 **The Haunted Mansion is such a classic location, and it's celebrating 50 years of giving Happy Haunts this year! However, it looks like the magic is being drained from this place somehow. The Neo Organization might have something to do with that. I hope that the Haunted Mansion ghosts are okay!**

 **For those wondering who the corpse guy in the top hat was, that's the Phantom, the main antagonist of the Phantom Manor in Disneyland Paris, which is their equivalent to the Haunted Mansion over there. You should look up the lore on the Phantom Manor, as it's actually really dark and has a different tone when compared to the Haunted Mansions here in the states.**

 **If you get why I named the raven Poe, then congratulations on knowing a more obscure Disney character, at least to more modern fans. 90's kids might know who he is, at least if you can guess his last name. I also just realized that I'll have to come up with a distinction for him if Poe Dameron ever shows up in this story.**

 **Next time: Belle and Basil find out who the Neo Organization members are and what their plan is!**

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Madame Leota (The Haunted Mansion) _mentioned only_

The Phantom (Phantom Mansion) _non-speaking role_


	14. Chapter 14

**The villains take center stage as the first part of "Battle For the Magic" begins!**

* * *

It's a CLU World After All

CLU 2.0, a creation by Kevin Flynn to run the world-within-the-computer called The Grid. CLU took it upon himself to create the "perfect" world, not understanding that perfect was an impossibility. While he was stopped by Kevin Flynn, his son Sam Flynn, and the ISO program Quora, CLU returned along with many other villains when the Magic Kingdom was created. Now he's formed his own Neo Organization to fulfill his original goal: to create a perfect world for the Users.

"Hey computer!" Demona shouted, walking out of a Corridor of Darkness. "You forgot one of the princesses!"

She threw down Belle, whom was immediately surrounded by a cube of red energy. CLU looked over the princess, raising his hand and moving her cube away. "This is not the princess I was looking for," CLU stated. "I already have the digital copies of all of them. The only princess I'm missing is the girl in the blue dress."

"Boss, she is wearing a blue dress," said a Stormtrooper.

CLU eyed the soldier, then glanced at a silver armored Stormtrooper. "Captain Phasma, please keep your men in line."

"Yes CLU," Phasma replied, grabbing the soldier and shoving him away. "Know your place, Trooper. Leader CLU is referring to Alice of Wonderland, which is where Demona was sent in the first place."

"Well you try to navigate that world of madness," Demona snapped. "I would rather deal with Puck than go back in there."

"Regardless, the Princesses of Heart's data must be recovered if we want to reshape this world into a perfect one," CLU said.

He walked up to the barrier of Disney Castle, placing a hand on it. "Who are you?" Belle asked from her cage.

"I am CLU, the rightful ruler of this world," CLU replied. He held out his hands. "This barrier was made to contain two opposing forces: one that creates, and one that destroys. Once I have freed the destroyer, I will use the creator to make a world free of things that would make the Users upset."

"And there he goes again," said a tired voice. Belle looked to her side to see a row of cages, the one beside her holding a brownish-orange squirrel. "Talking about his perfect world."

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"My name's Arthur," the squirrel replied. "I used to be the King of Camelot, but then CLU's sorcerer cursed me to be a squirrel. He's done that do most of us here as well."

"You're King Arthur?" Belle asked. "But you sound so young."

"Well, I was just crowned recently," Arthur admitted. Belle looked over at the other cages, seeing many other animals in cages: a red llama, a brown lion with spiky hair, trio of grizzly bears, a dragon with red scales and spiky green hair. "The only ones of us to escape so far was Princess Tiana and a guy in a panther suit, but they were both transformed before they got away."

Belle then saw a familiar face in one of the cages. "Adam!" she called, recognizing his Beast form anywhere. He didn't respond, his eyes closed in a deep slumber.

"He won't talk to you, princess," Demona said. "I cast a sleeping spell on him. He was a pain to capture, but a pawn that was necessary to take off of the field."

"And our own pieces are ready to be played," CLU said. He conjured up a holographic display and tapped a few buttons, with multiple Corridors of Darkness appearing around him. Out of the portals walked the other members of the Neo Organization and their respective minions.

Darth Maul pulled down his hood and ignited his Inquisitor Lightsaber, First Order Stormtroopers and Battle Droids pouring out behind him. Phasma joined Maul, commanding her troops to fan out around the castle barrier.

Zira walked out with Scar in tow, their hyenas and Outland animals coming with them. "Simba will no doubt be following us, CLU," Zira said. "Hyenas, Outlanders, show the king who is truly worthy of ruling the Animal Kingdom!"

"SCAR! SCAR! SCAR!" they cheered in response.

"Just keep your animals out of the way of my drones, Zira," said Syndrome, activating his rocket boots. "Ultron, Obake and I spent weeks perfecting our robot technology."

Ultron raised his hands, Ultron Drones flying out of the portal and defending the castle from the sky. "Introducing, Ultron-Omnidroid," the robot announced, a large ball-shaped robot climbing the barrier and perching itself on top of the castle.

Obake walked up to CLU, handing over a microchip. "Here are the upgrades you asked for," he said, half of his face glowing purple. "I hope our agreement is met."

"You will get your own world to control, Obake," CLU said. "And I'll make sure that you personally get to have Hiro Hamada all to yourself."

Aliens came out of the next portal, blue-skinned and wearing green armor. Ronan the Accuser led them, with the evil clone of Stitch, Leroy, by his side, cackling madly. "Those of this world will be judged by my hand," Ronan announced, Holding his hammer high.

"How is it that I always end up following crazy guys in blue," Shego muttered, stepping out of her own portal and taking a stand next to Demona.

Darkness poured out of the last portal, with ghosts, skeletons, and zombies appearing about Dr. Facilier and the Henry Ravenswood, AKA the Phantom. "I see you've collected another victim, CLU," Dr. Facilier said. "Shall I turn her as well?"

"Not this one," CLU said. "She'll be more useful as a human." He made a gesture and brought forward the Beast's cage. "Mr. Ravenswood, you've grown more powerful after draining the Gracey Manor of its ghostly energy, yes?" The Phantom nodded, his skeleton face glowing with spectral energy. "Good. Now that we have Belle, see about 'convincing' the Beast that our plan is the correct one."

The Phantom laughed his sinister laugh and dived into the Beast's body, his eyes glowing a sickly blue as he was possessed by the ghost. The Beast hung his head limply as CLU dissipated the cage. "You won't fight against us, Beast, not unless you want your Belle to be hurt," CLU said, bringing forward her cage.

"Belle…" Beast said, only to clutch his head in pain.

"Adam!" Belle cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"Aw, the little girl cares for the monster," Dr. Facilier said. Demona gagged at that statement.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us, and none of those that are arriving can possibly stand against our combined forces," CLU said.

As the villains made their play, a small mouse snuck his way past all of them, carrying a key with him. "Don't worry Belle, I'll get you some help," Basil said. "I know someone around here that's great at opening locks…"

 **[***]**

Nick let out a low whistle as he looked through the binoculars at the bad guy army. "That's a lot of guys down there," he said. The fox smirked and grabbed a silver cylinder by his side, igniting it into a green Lightsaber. "Luckily, we've got an armor of our own up here."

"Hold your blade, Wilde," Magica said, readying her own staff. "I may not be much of a team player, but even I would not lead the charge down there."

"We're all behind you guys," Scout said. Lena nodded in agreement, with Oswald, Brooklyn, Shenzi, Spider-Man, Stitch, Angel, and Ezra behind them.

"Is everyone ready?" General Leia called over the radio on her ship.

"We're in position, General," called Poe as he flew down with his X-Wing squadron, a few Republic gunships and Rebellion-Era fighters behind him.

"Good thing that Solo guy gave us this ship," Rocket called, flying the _Millennium Falcon_ with Rey and Finn.

"This is Okoye, the nation of Wakanda and the Pride Lands are with you," Okoye called. Shuri readied her gauntlets, T'Challa activated his armor, and Simba stood proudly beside him as their people were together as one.

"The Lion Guard is ready to defend," Kion added. He looked over at Jasiri. "And we picked up a few friends as well."

"If you're up there, Queen Shenzi, then be glad to know that you've still got your followers," Jasiri said, her own pack of hyenas adding to their power.

"Don't forget about us!" Hiro shouted, coming in for a landing with Big Hero Six. "We've brought or own firepower to the table." Vanellope used her glitch powers to create a candy-firing gun, Phineas and Ferb pulled out their own inventions, and Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Isa (still in dog form) summoned their Keyblades.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Oswald asked.

Spider-Man's eyes widened. "Oh, right! Mr. Stark, you guys can come out now."

A portal of golden light opened above the crowd, and out of it stepped the Avengers: Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Dr. Strange, Ant-Man, The Wasp, and many other heroes joined the fight. "Better late than never, kid," Iron Man called.

"Everyone ready?" Oswald asked. With nods of confirmation, the forces of good prepared to face off against the forces of evil.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry for almost three months without an update! The new school semester has taken a lot of my attention away, but I do promise to finish this story!**

 **CLU has revealed his plan. Let's hope the good guys make sure he doesn't get his hands on the Blot or Figment…**

 **This chapter was a long time coming. We've got all of the bad guys and the good guys together, now it's time for the big fight! We'll be following Oswald's team through the battle, of course, but I'll make sure to put in moments for others as well. If you didn't see one of your favorite Disney characters, don't worry- I have something special planned for them in this fight!**

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Captain Phasma, Darth Maul (Star Wars)

Arthur (Sword and the Stone) _currently turned into a squirrel_

Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) _non-speaking, currently turned into a llama_

Sora (Kingdom Hearts) _non-speaking, currently turned into a lion cub_

Kenai, Koda, Nina (Brother Bear) _non-speaking_

Jake Long (American Dragon Jake Long) _non-speaking, currently turned into a dragon_

Kevin Flynn, Sam Flynn, Quora (TRON: Legacy) _mentioned in narration_

Syndrome, The Omnidroid (The Incredibles)

Ultron, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Dr. Strange, Ant-Man, The Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Vison (The Avengers)

Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series)

Ronan The Accuser (Guardians of the Galaxy)

Leroy (Leroy and Stitch)

Okoye, Shuri (Black Panther)


	15. Chapter 15

" **The Battle for Magic" is here.**

* * *

A Prophecy Fulfilled

CLU watched as the battle raged on below him. The Program floated above the fight on a holographic platform, observing everything. The Resistance X-Wings were taking on the Ultron-infused Omnidroid while the combined might of Wakanda and the Pride Lands fought the villains minions on the ground. Each of the Organization had sequestered themselves off to face various heroes: Zira and Scar fought Simba and T'Challa, Stitch fought his double Leroy, Ultron and Syndrome fought with Iron Man and Spider-Man, while The Hulk was in a stalemate with the Phantom-possessed Beast.

Clue disregarded all of them as he looked down to see that some of his underlings had made themselves scarce. Darth Maul and Ronan protected the prisoners, but Obake and Shego had seemingly disappeared in the fray. "It matters not where they are now, as soon I will have what I need." He held up a hand, the microchip that Obake made for him glowing with ominous energy.

 **[***]**

"I have you now, rebel scum!" Phasma shouted as her pike met with Nick's saber.

"I can't believe I just got called rebel scum," Nick said. He dodged backwards from her attack. "I mean, if it wasn't for the life-or-death situation, this would be awesome!"

"Focus, Wilde," Magica said, using her staff to blast away a few rogue lions. "I don't need you showboating about your fantasies."

"Yeah, you do that all on your own, Auntie," Lena replied.

Magica rolled her eyes. "Hyena! Use your powers to get us closer to the castle! The faster we get there, the better!"

"We're just gonna leave all of these guys behind?" Oswald asked. He used his remote to zap Demona, whom was lurking around the skies of the battlefield.

"If we get to the castle first, then the fight will be won," Magica said. "Wilde, Shadow, Singer, Statue! Get close to us!"

Brooklyn looked up at Demona, a scowl on his face. "I'll be back to face you later!" he shouted.

"I'd love to see you try, Second," the gargess taunted.

Angel cheered Stitch on his fight. "I'll be right back, boojiboo!" she called.

"Stitch can handle this," Stitch said, having gotten into an impromptu arm-wrestling contest with his evil double.

Shenzi started charging her power, with Lena backing her up with her own Shadow magic. "Scout, keep the others side out here," the duck asked.

"You've got nothing to worry about out here!" Scout said. "But don't you guys need still need a Key Master?"

"There's three over there," Magica said, pointing at Axel, Roxas, and Xion as they fought Syndrome's mini-omnidroids.

"They look kind of busy at the moment," Nick commented.

"And that's our cue!" shouted Basil. From the sky landed five figures, each of them wielding Keyblades: Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. "The Guardians of Light are here to save the day!" Basil hopped off of Riku's shoulder and on top of Shenzi's head, much to her annoyance. "I have five Keyblade Masters here for your choosing, mam. Let's show CLU that we're ready to win this."

"A bit convenient, but I'll take what I can get," Magica said. "You with the silver hair! Join us, quickly."

Riku nodded and joined with the other prophecy members as Shenzi finished her spell, pulling everyone into shadows as they raced across the battlefield. Simba and Black Panther were pushing back the Outlander army, forcing Scar and Zira to start their retreat. "Wakanda Forever!" Okoye cried as the Dora-Milaje rushed forward.

"Alright Avengers, the final battle is here," Iron Man called as they made their charge against the Ultron bots and Ronan's soldiers.

The Resistance flew overhead, managing to knock the Ultron Omnidroid off of the castle so their ground forces could start their assault. "We're going to win this!" Finn cheered.

 **[***]**

The prophecy group appeared right where the villains were holding the prisoners, alerting Ronan and Darth Maul to their presence. "Looks like we have company," Nick said, igniting his lightsaber and facing down Maul.

"I'll take pleasure in cutting down another Jedi," Maul said, igniting his double-bladed lightsaber in response.

"Let me help with that," Riku said, summoning his Keyblade as he and Nick engaged in combat.

"If you are here to free the prisoners, then you stand accused!" Ronan shouted, lifting his hammer into the air.

"Hey Brooklyn, let's take down this loser together," Lena offered, her amulet lighting up with purple energy.

The gargoyle nodded and readied his claws, going in for the attack while Lena backed him up with magic blasts and shields.

"Rabbit, let us figure out how exactly we'll be taking down this shield," Magica said. She turned to the castle and tapped it with her staff, magic sparking from it as she did so.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know how to get in there?" Shenzi gawked. "Then what's the point to all of this?"

"Think it might be as simple as all of us touching it?" Oswald asked. His ears perked up in alarm as he instinctively ducked, narrowly missing a blast from Dr. Facilier as he appeared.

"Now then, gentlemen- and ladies- if you give up now I can make it worth your while," Facilier said, producing a deck of cards in his hands.

Magica scoffed. "I've dealt with your kind before. My magic far outmatches yours." She raised her staff and shot out a beam of magic, only to be met by Facilier's own. The two seemed to come to a stalemate as they both struggled for control.

"Let me help with that!" Oswald offered, readying his remote.

"No!" Magica shouted. "I can deal with him myself. Figure out the barrier and go!"

The rabbit reluctantly nodded, running over to the nearby electronics to find a button or something that would reveal an answer. "Why isn't anything labeled on this?" Oswald asked himself. "The Mad Doctor at least had that going for him!" He pressed a few buttons, which did nothing but bring up random programs on the computer. Oswald angerly gave a kick the machine, which suddenly roared to life as a long string of numbers started to play across it.

 **"Portal sequence activated,"** said the computer, and in a crackle of energy, a static portal opened above them, dropping out the group that had been trapped in the Twilight Zone!

"Well that could have gone smoother," Speckles said as he reached for his goggles.

"Robin Hood! You're back!" Brooklyn cried as he dodged another one of Ronan's hammer swings. "Could you help take this knock-off Quarryman out?"

"Say no more, my boy," said Robin Hood. He notched an Arrow and let it fly, going past Ronan but lodging into the cage containing Arthur, whom quickly made his way over to Oswald.

"Out you help get the others out of their cages as well?" he asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Oswald said, hitting more buttons on the computer.

"Good to see you around, Ms. D," Lena said to Della, helping the older duck up from the floor.

"You're Webby's friend, right?" Della asked. She looked over and saw Magica still in a beam struggle with Facilier. "Uh, what is she doing here?"

"Magica is on our side- for now," Lena explained quickly. She put up a magic shield and Ronan came after them. "You might want to take your friends and get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Bellwether said. "I've had enough crazy for a lifetime!"

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Nick shouted at the Sheep as she ran away. He focused back on Maul, having to worry about Bellwether later.

Lewis, Randall, and Speckles made their way over to Oswald, quickly taking over the machine duties. "This looks like advanced AI coding," Lewis said.

"But if we reverse the signal to input instead of output," Randall added.

"Then the other prisoners should be freed!" Speckles finished.

All three gadgeteers pressed a button, and the holographic cages of the other prisoners were disabled! "Man, it feels good to be free!" Jake Long said, turning back into his human form before Dragoning Up again. "Hey hammer time, why don't you stop!" he shouted, breathing fire at Ronan and knocking the Kree warrior over.

"Thanks for the save," Brooklyn said with a thumbs up.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade and hitting Maul in the back. This gave Nick time to disarm the Sith Lord, cutting his saber in half and using the Force to fling him away.

"Sora? You're a lion?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah, you never went to the Pride Lands, did you?" Sora said.

"I can't wait 'til Kairi sees you like this," Riku teased, holding Sora and ruffling his hair.

"You can't win this, magic man. The De Spells are masters of magic!" Magica shouted, putting more power into her spell.

"I don't need to win, only to buy myself time," Facilier stated. He held up a card and threw it down, magic forming smoke that summoned the possessed Beast to his side. Beast roared, stunning everyone and making Magica drop her staff.

"Beast! Don't hurt them!" Belle called, protected by Riku and Nick.

The Beast didn't respond to her voice, his eyes glowing and eerie blue with possession from the Phantom. As he stalked towards Belle, it was Shenzi that stepped in-between them, her markings glowing brightly as she snarled. "I don't know who you are, but you reek of death. If this girl really cares about you, then whoever is inside that body, I say get out!"

Shenzi's magic flared up, creating a giant hyena avatar of magic that stood over her. The avatar looked down at Beast and bit into him, Beast roaring in pain at the action.

"What's she doing?" Belle asked in concern.

"I believe that she's pulling that nasty spirit from your prince's body," Basil speculated.

The Phantom resisted Shenzi's attack, slowly moving the Beast's body to try and crush her. "Guys, a little back up would be nice!"

Everyone nodded and quickly went in to help. Nick used the force to hold Beast back while Brooklyn locked grips with the Beast. Angel started singing a song to put the Beast to sleep while Magica, Lena, and Riku all used magic to power up Shenzi's spell. Finally, Oswald used his remote to give a giant electric shock to the Beast, whom roared in pain as the Phantom was finally ripped from his body. Shenzi's avatar quickly ate the ghost whole, the Phantom sreaming demonically as he was banished to the Underworld.

"Well everyone, that's the end of that," Magica said, picking up her staff once more. "That magic man seems to run off as well, so now we can focus on the castle once more."

Belle made her way over to Beast, taking his paw in her hands. "Adam?"

"Belle," he replied, embracing her and giving her hair a caress. "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you."

"That wasn't you," she said. "I'm just glad that we're together again."

Magica rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, a great reunion and all, but let's just- " she froze as he body was surrounded by a red outline, her body snapping into place with her arms rigid by her side.

"What just happened to- " Nick started to say, only for the same thing to happen to him.

Riku, Lena, Angel, Brooklyn, and the others were soon also captured, leaving Oswald the only one left standing. "A good showing by all of you," CLU said, descending on his platform. "But truly, your efforts were all in vain."

"So you're the guy that's been messing everything up," Oswald said. He puffed up his chest and balled his fists. "Why don't you come down here and fight me, rabbit-to-man!"

CLU laughed. "Why should I fight you when I have everything I need right here?" He raised his other arm, bringing fourth the digital princesses as well as Mickey Mouse, Donald, and Goofy!

"Brother?" Oswald asked.

"Ah yes, the one that brought all of our worlds together," CLU explained. "Through my research, I found that all of this originated from this mouse's dream of bringing all of his friends together. And to think that he is the last one I needed for the prophecy."

"But there's no line in there that relates to Mickey," Oswald said.

"Ah, but you misunderstand- _it was I that changed the prophecy_ ," CLU said.

Oswald stumbled back. "What?" he asked in a small voice.

"Did you think that a creature with no heart could be important enough to save the world?" CLU laughed. "I fed information to Magica that you were part of the prophecy only so that I could separate you from your "Brother" here. That made him easier to pick off, especially once I dealt with his friends first."

"We had a deal CLU," Magica said, struggling in her bonds. "I bring you the prophecy, and you give me a part of your new world."

"Ah, about that," CLU said. He snapped his fingers, and Magica cried out as she was turned into digital code, followed by the rest of the prophecy members as well. "I just needed you to bring me the others. You were a small part in my plan and nothing more. Now then, to bring about a new, perfect world."

Oswald could only watch helplessly as CLU took the prophecy code and combine it with his own. He then took the digital princesses and combined with their's as well, finally taking Obake's microchip and putting their power into it. "With this new Master Control Program, let the deletion of this old world, begin."

CLU tossed the chip at the castle, the barrier around it exploding once it made contact. The battle below stopped as everyone, hero and villain alike looking up as the castle's windows turned pitch black. An inky substance leaked from the windows, rising up into a form that was a mix between the Chernabog, Maleficent, and the Phantom Blot.

"You see, Oswald, your brother still had a piece of the Blot within him," CLU explained. "I have reunited the Blot's missing part, restoring it to its full power that is now mine to control!"

"Not again…" Oswald whimpered as the Phantom Blot let out a roar that shook the sky. Ink burst through the castle windows, pouring into the streets and quickly consuming whatever it touched. Oswald tried to jump up and attack CLU, but the Program simply grabbed him by the neck and held him over the sea of ink and thinner.

"Look out at the end of your world, Oswald," CLU chuckled darkly. "To think that Walt's first creation will be the last to go."

CLU dropped Oswald into the ink sea, and all went dark.

 **[***]**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

…

…

…

 _ **Hello?**_

…

 _ **Hello?**_

…

 _ **Is anyone there?**_

…

 _ **It's me, Figment!**_

…

 _ **What's this feeling I have?**_

…

 _ **Is that a light I see?**_

…

 _ **Whoever you are, please, wake up!**_

…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Next Time: One small spark to save the world of Disney.**

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter

Characters that premiered this chapter:

Quarrymen (Gargoyles) _mentioned only_

Webby (Ducktales 2017) _mentioned only_

Phantom Blot's True Form (Epic Mickey)


	16. Chapter 16

**Time for the penultimate chapter of this story.**

Save the World… With Imagination!

Lena blinked in confusion at the purple dragon in a yellow sweater floating in front of her. Yes, _floating_ , not using his wings to fly, but actually floating around her head.

"Uh, who the heck are you?" she asked.

"I'm Figment!" the dragon cheered, confetti flying out behind him as he did so. "I was created by the Dreamfinder as his imaginary friend, but through the power of Imagination, I became a real friend!"

"Great, another 'Power of Friendship' thing," Lena muttered. "Look, Figment, you kind of remind me of a friend of mine, but right now I'd rather focus on getting out of… wherever we are." She stood up and looked around the inky black void. "Wherever that is right now."

"We're inside the Phantom Blot," Figment said, head drooping. "That CLU fella supercharged the Blot, giving him the power to turn the whole world I created into an inky mess!"

Lena's head turned quickly. " _You're_ the one who merged all the worlds together?"

Figment shrugged. "Well, it wasn't easy, but with how strong Mickey's Imagination is, with a little bit of Wishing Star magic, I created this world no problem!"

"… and now I have a headache," Lena groaned. "Wait, if the Blot took over everything, why am I still around?"

"Well, you were the first person I found here, but you were all shadowy before I used my magic," Figment explained.

"Huh, for once being a shadow had its advantages," Lena chuckled darkly. "Well, if you created this world, then you should be able to restore it, right?"

Figment looked sad again. "Well, after I granted Mickey's wish that took a lot out of me, so rested in the castle. Next thing I know, there's people outside trying to break in and take the Blot, which I specifically locked up so that this wouldn't happen! Now the Blot's so powerful that even I can't stop him…"

Lena tapped Figment on the head. "Hey, if your Imagination isn't strong enough, what about if we get all of my friends to help? They must be in here as well, and if I've learned anything, it's that the power of Friendship can get a lot of good done."

The dragon immediately perked up. "That's sounds like a great idea! Let's go!"

 **[***]**

With Lena's shadow magic and Figment's imagination magic, the two managed to navigate their way through the Phantom Blot's form. They avoided the Blotlings inside, sneaking around the corridors until they came across Nick. The fox was stuck in the wall by ink, his eyes closed in slumber.

"Mr. Wilde, can you hear us?" Lena asked.

"Judy… Todd…" Nick muttered, his voice in a trance-like state.

"And he's asleep," the duck moaned. "I'm not gonna have to kiss him to wake him up, am I?"

Figment shook his head. "No, but we will have to use our magic to get him out of there. Something to remind him if what he is." He tapped a claw to his chin. "Dreamfinder was better at situations like this."

As the dragon pondered to himself, Lena grabbed her amulet, magic glowing pink as it wrapped around Nick. Lena pulled as gently as she could, the fox coming out of the wall before falling to the ground.

"Ugh… I feel like I need to take a long, _long_ shower," Nick grumbled. He stood up and looked at Lena, eyed Figment, then looked back at the duck. "I'm guessing that your new friend is behind all this?"

"I was the one trying to stop this from happening!" Figment shouted.

"Nick, we need to find the others in here," Lena said. She looked down at her hand, her fingers having turned to shadow for a moment. "I think the reason I was able to survive the Blot in the first place is because I was made from Magica's shadow."

"Don't know how that relates to an ink monster, but I've decided not to question magic," Nick shrugged. He pulled out his lightsaber, lighting up the dark chamber with a green glow. "Let's get going."

The trio quickly made their way further into the Blot, with Nick's blade of light warding off any approaching Blotlings. The next person they found was Angel, the experiment trapped within a cocoon of ink. Lena's magic and Nick's control of the Force popped the cocoon open, with Angel shaking off any excess ink.

"Thanks guys. It was getting really stuffy in there," Angel said.

Figment went up to her and picked her up, pulling out a book and pen. "Oh my gosh, you're Angel, the intergalactic superstar! Can I have your autograph?"

"Anything for a fan," Angel cooed, signing the book.

"That's three of us," Nick observed. "That leaves Brooklyn, Shenzi, Riku, and Oswald."

Angel jumped to the ground, sniffing at it a bit before her antennae pointed to another hallway. "I smell the gargoyle in that direction!"

The team quickly ran down the path, coming across Brooklyn already fighting off some of the Blotlings, those these ones looked more pixilated, like they came out of an arcade game. Nick rushed in to slice at the enemies, with Angel pulling out a blaster to shoot a few more.

"Nice of you guys to show up," Brooklyn yelled. He grabbed a Blotling and threw it away, Lena zapping it with her amulet. "Riku and Shenzi are already up ahead."

"These guys look different from the ones we saw earlier," Figment hummed, tapping an unconscious Blotling on the head. "Is CLU merging himself with the Blot…?"

"Worry about that later," Lena said. She grabbed the dragon's hand and ran ahead, the others following her as they went further into the monster.

The caves were getting wider as they advanced, with larger and more threatening Blotlings filling the rooms. A distinctive techno sound reverberated through the hallways as they pulsed with orange linework, a sign that CLU was infecting the Blot with his own code.

"Hey, over here!" Shenzi shouted as the team entered the room. The hyena bit into a Blotling with her shadow magic, complimented by Riku striking down the fallen enemies around them.

"Just in time," the Keyblade Master said. "We found Oswald, but he's not in a good state."

Everyone to where the rabbit was, gasping at the way he looked. Oswald was drained off all color, being entirely greyscale as he lay prone on the floor. Figment went over and picked Oswald up, pulling out a stethoscope to listen for a heartbeat. The dragon gave a nod, then tapped Oswald on the head. The rabbit suddenly shot up, looking around at the others in confusion.

"Well, he's breathing now, at least," Shenzi said.

"Doesn't explain why he's black-and-white though," Nick said.

Oswald looked at his body, then mimed towards one of the many caverns in the room. Figment nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. He's saying that the Blot stole his color, so now he's back to his classic cartoon days. And that CLU is down that way."

"Then let's go get him," Riku said, drawing his Keyblade.

The group followed Oswald's directions, the Blotlings getting fiercer and the techno elements becoming more prominent. Once they reached the end of the cave, the room opened into the central chamber, where CLU stood in the middle. His body was fusing with the Blot itself, hands raised upwards as his data disc emitted energy up into the surrounding area.

"So, you all survived the assimilation," CLU said, his voice taking a more distorted tone. "I'll just have to manually override your code, then."

"News flash, loser, we're real people, not data," Lena scowled.

"That is where you're wrong," CLU stated. He moved a hand and summoned Blotlings to attack the heroes. "This world is nothing but an illusion created by that dragon. Once I successfully fused with the Blot, I gained the power to manipulate reality as easy as computer code. Soon I will be the true master of this world, able to make it just as the Users intended and purge out what they don't want."

"I thought that you despised the Users," Riku said, sending out dark fire to burn away the Blotlings.

"Now that I can change their reality, I have no need to exterminate them," CLU said. "Why destroy when you can control?"

"Everyone, I think that disc of his is what's causing this," Angel pointed out.

CLU moved his arms again and tendrils came up out of the floor, wrapping around everyone and bringing them up to him. "I'll be taking the dragon now," CLU said. He reached out and grabbed Figment by the head, orange lines going over the dragon as he cried out in pain.

"Let go of him!" Lena shouted. She tried to reach out with her magic, but the tendrils were crushing her body so that she couldn't focus.

"It is futile to resist," CLU said. "Preparing for the final data acquisition."

"I'm sorry everyone," Figment said. "I shouldn't have brought you all together. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"Figment…" Lena said. She closed her eyes, then looked to the others. "I don't regret what we've done together. Sure we haven't known each other that long but… This sounds so cheesy, but I think we've all become friends."

"Hey, I became a Jedi, my dream as a kid! I would do it all again if I could," Nick said.

"I'd consider all of you a part of my Ohana," Angel said.

"We had a good run, didn't we?" Brooklyn added.

Shenzi shrugged. "I won't say it was all good, but it wasn't horrible either."

"I didn't know you guys before today, so my only regret is that we didn't have more time to be friends," Riku said.

Oswald, despite being unable to talk, nodded in agreement with everyone. Lena looked between her new friends, a familiar feeling sitting in her chest. Her amulet started to glow, the shine becoming brighter before exploding outwards, freeing herself and the others.

"What is this?" CLU shouted, summoning more tendrils to attack.

Lena looked up at the program and held up a hand, a purple shield defending the others. "This is the power that you'll never have. It's something that we have inside of all living creatures: imagination and friendship!"

The glow went over the others, healing them of their injuries and giving Oswald his color back. "I never thought I would miss the sound of my own voice," Oswald gasped. "Now then: CLU, your time is up! Figment, what do you need us to do?"

"If we're going to break his connection to the Blot and reverse this, then you guys need to distract him so that I can get to the disc," the dragon explained.

"Distraction? I have an idea!" Angel gasped. She whispered into the other's ears, getting a nod from the others.

Lena raised her arms in a conductor's stance, then started to use Scout's music magic as Angel sang.

 **(Song: "Determinate" from Lemonade Mouth)**

Angel: _**Trying hard to fight these tears**_

 _ **I'm crazy worried**_

 _ **Messing with my head this fear**_

 _ **I'm so sorry**_

"What are you doing?" CLU questioned as Angel continued to sing. He tried to attack them, only to be blocked by Riku and Nick's blades.

Angel: _**You know you gotta get it out**_

 _ **I can't take it**_

 _ **That's what being friends about**_

Angel and Lena shared a look, then both smiled as Lena turned up the music, the sound physically blowing the Blotlings back.

Lena: _**I, I want to cry**_

 _ **I can't deny**_

 _ **Tonight I wanna up and hide**_

CLU tried to attack Lena directly, but she continued to sing as she dodged the tendrils, throwing magic around as well.

Lena: _**And get inside**_

 _ **It isn't right**_

 _ **I gotta live in my life**_

Angel and Lena stood together, their voices raising together as magic portals started to open around the large room.

Lena & Angel: _**I know I, I know I**_

 _ **I know I gotta do it**_

 _ **I know I, I know I**_

 _ **I know I gotta do it**_

Soon, many people started coming though the portals, the magic of song pulling them from being trapped in the Blot. CLU scowled and summoned more Blotlings, some of them ink versions of villains and heroes.

All: _**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

 _ **Push until you can't and then demand more**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

The main team watched as others, from the Resistance to the Avengers, the Twilight Bark to the Lion Guard, everyone was here to save their world. They nodded to each other and rushed at CLU, ready to grab his disc and stop the Blot.

All: _**You and me together, we can make it better**_

 _ **Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

"Shenzi, take the next verse!" Lena said, moving the music over to the hyena.

"Sorry, but I don't sing," she replied, using her magic to push past the Blotlings.

"Then I'll help you with it," Nick said, using the Force to jump over to Shenzi.

She rolled her eyes but took the music and went with it.

Shenzi: _**Hate to feel this way**_

 _ **And waste a day**_

Nick: _**I gotta get myself on stage**_

 _ **I shouldn't wait or be afraid**_

Nick: _**The chips will fall where they may**_

"Stop with your incessant singing!" CLU shouted, only to get a blast of web to the face from Spider-Man.

"You've got this guys!" he called as he swung down to the help other heroes.

Shenzi & Nick: _**I know I, I know I**_

 _ **I know I gotta do it**_

 _ **I know I, I know I**_

 _ **I know I gotta do it**_

Figment flew around to grab the disc, but CLU took notice and sent flying Blotlings at him. The team went to defend their dragon friend, the music continuing to push back CLU's minions.

All: _**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

 _ **Push until you can't and then demand more**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

 _ **You and me together, we can make it better**_

 _ **Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

"Riku, Brooklyn, why don't you have the next part," Nick said, sending the music their way.

"Sora did something like this once," Riku said.

"Hey CLU, check out this number!" Brooklyn taunted.

Brooklyn: _**It's Brook and I'm heaven-sent**_

 _ **Use it like a veteran**_

 _ **Renegade, lemonade, music is my medicine**_

 _ **Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**_

 _ **Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them**_

Brooklyn managed to get in a few hits on CLU, knocking him away from the disc and giving Riku time to grab it. The program gave chase as the two fled into the battle going on below them.

Riku: _**People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline**_

 _ **Stop! Now hurry up and let us in, knock**_

 _ **'Cause we're coming to your house and**_

 _ **People keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth**_

The two tossed the disc like a football as they raced to where Figment was.

Brooklyn: _**I'm the real deal, you know how I feel**_

 _ **Why they in it for the mil I'm just in it for the thrill**_

Riku: _**Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up on the ground**_

 _ **And just make that sound like**_

"Oswald, catch!" Brooklyn shouted. He chucked the disc over to the rabbit, whom jumped up and caught it.

"Figment, it's time to do your thing!" he said.

All: _**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

 _ **Push until you can't and then demand more**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

 _ **You and me together, we can make it better**_

 _ **Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_

 _ **Determinate, determinate**_

"This is the end for you," CLU said, ink dripping from his body as the Blot fully consumed him. He reached out a hand to Figment, his Blotlings pushing everyone else away.

"Hey loser!" Lena shouted. CLU turned around to see the whole team together, all of them standing in front of their alien friend from back in Tomorrowland.

"Say hello to our _big_ friend," Scout taunted.

All: _**Come on and, come on and**_

 _ **Come on and get it going**_

 _ **Come on and, come on and**_

 _ **Come on and get it going**_

 _ **On the dance floor**_

 _ **On the dance floor**_

 _ **Dance floor**_

 _ **Determinate**_

The alien roared and gobbled up CLU in one gulp, the Blotlings all screaming as their master was defeated. Everyone looked to Figment, holding the disc as it turned from orange to a night-sky blue.

"So, what do we do now?" Oswald asked.

"That will be taken care of by us," said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Yen Sid, along with Maleficent, Merlin, Dr. Strange, Rafiki, and a bashful looking Mickey Mouse. "I believe my former apprentice has something to explain to all of us," Yen Sid said, glaring at Mickey as he nervously laughed.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The battle is over! Next chapter will be the last, then it'll be on to new stories for me. I know I wanted to have at least one song in this story for the final battle, and Lemonade Mouth has my favorite D-Com songs, so that's why I chose it.**

 **Tune in next time for a wrap-up and the finale of "Where Dreams Come True!"**

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**This is it. The final chapter!**

Where Dreams Come True

With both Figment's power and the combined efforts of the magic masters, the remaining Blot was cleaned up and put back into a bottle, with Figment taking the container and putting it somewhere that it won't be used for evil again. While the Blot had done a number on the magic kingdom, there were enough remaining structures for all of the characters to regroup at, with the prophecy members staying at the castle with Yen Sid to discuss what to do next.

"So, once again Mickey got us into this mess," Oswald said, playfully ribbing the mouse. "I figured you had something to do with it. Trouble is never far from the Mouse."

"Ah geez," Mickey bashfully replied.

"I'll take some the blame as well," Figment said. "I was just so lonely without Dreamfinder that the idea of bringing all of your worlds together sounded like a great idea."

"So then, this is it," Lena said. "Figment and the wizard guy will reverse this, and we all go our separate ways?"

"The world order is not something that is to be made light of, child," Maleficent said.

"Yes, more harm could be done of things aren't put back the way they're supposed to be," Xehanort added.

Nick crossed his arms. "It's too bad a happy medium isn't possible. I'm gonna miss being able to lift things with my mind."

"Nick!" shouted a voice. The fox turned and saw Judy Hopps running towards him, a playful Todd being held in her grip. "Cheese and crackers, you wouldn't believe how long I've been searching for you."

"That your bunny friend, fox?" Shenzi asked.

Nick nodded. He picked up Todd, the young fox giggling as Nick patted his head. "Glad to see that your safe, kid."

"I found Miss Judy and she protected me," Todd replied.

"He's a cute kid, that's for sure," Judy said.

Shenzi got between the two. "Alright, if you two are going to have a happy reunion, please do so over there."

"Aren't you a cheerful one," Judy muttered.

"Good luck with your girlfriend, Nick!" Brooklyn laughed as the two walked off, the fox and rabbit both becoming flustered by the comment.

The others laughed, only for Yen Sid to cough and gain their attention once more. "Figment, if you would hand over the disc?"

The dragon took out CLU's uncorrupted disc, handing it over to the wizard. Yen Sid did some magic on the object, sending it up into the sky above the castle and opening up a portal above them.

"Huh, a sky portal. How… original," Dr. Strange commented.

"Ha-ha! It is time for us to be going home!" Rafiki said. "Let us all say our goodbyes, then!"

"There's so much I want to tell you all, but mostly I just want to say thank you for all the time we spent together," Oswald said. "You made me feel like I had a Heart again."

Yen Sid looked down at the rabbit, a small smile coming to his face. "Oswald, for your bravery in this world, I will grant you a wish. I will let you visit Mickey and his friends in their world, coming and going from the Wasteland as you please." He conjured up a cartoony heart and handed it to Oswald.

"Master…" Mickey said.

Oswald took the heart, bringing it to his chest and letting it settle in his chest. "Thank you, Master Yen Sid," the rabbit said, tears welling up in his eyes.

A portal opened behind the rabbit and mouse, a distinct Mickey-shaped building appearing in it. "It's the clubhouse!" Mickey exclaimed. He and Oswald stepped though the portal, waving to everyone as it closed.

Riku turned as his portal was next, a tropical island on the other side. "I guess it's back to looking for Sora," he said. He stepped into the portal and put a hand to his heart. "May your heart be your guiding key, everyone."

"I think it's my turn next," Angel said. She hopped though her portal, Lilo and Stitch waiting on the other side. "Let's make music together if we meet again!" she called as the portal closed.

"Are we saying our goodbyes already?" Nick asked, returning with Judy and Todd. A portal appeared behind them, leading to the ZPD building of their world. "Huh, I guess it is."

Another portal opened nearby, showing a small cabin in a field. "That's my home!" Todd exclaimed. He nuzzled Nick, hopping down and towards his home. "Bye Mr. Nick, bye Miss Judy!"

"I'm gonna miss that kid," Nick said.

Judy held his paw as they stepped though the portal. "Hey, we might see him again, maybe," she assured.

Nick laughed. "See you guys!" he smirked as the portal closed.

Brooklyn looked as his portal was next. "I'm glad I had the chance to see a sunrise," he said. "I'll remember you all as brave warriors and honorary clan members."

Lena looked around as Shenzi's portal was next. "Alright, monkey man, let's go home already," the hyena said. "I have a few things I want to bring up to your king once we're home."

"I sense a new horizon for the Pride Lands," Rafiki laughed.

Lena sighed. "Guess I'm it," she said. Her portal opened up, and immediately a pink blur zoomed out and tackled her.

"Lena!" Webby cried. "Where have you been this whole time!?"  
"It's a long, _long_ story, Webs," Lena said. "Why don't we go home, and I can tell you and Vi the whole thing?"

As the last of the prophecy members left, the other magic masters did so as well, with Yen Sid and Figment being left alone as the world around them slowly faded away like a drawing in reverse. "So, are we going home now?" Figment asked. "I don't exactly have place to go…"

"Figment, what you have done here is something that I did not anticipate," Yen Sid said.

"Well, I did have help from Mickey's wish," the dragon explained.

The wizard closed his eyes. "I'll talk to the Blue Fairy later as well," Yen Sid muttered. "Nevertheless, I would like to take your idea and… change it, in a way."

"Wait, really?" Figment asked.

Yen Sid nodded. The two stepped through a portal, coming out into Yen Sid's tower where Chernabog waited outside. "Your world was one that brought dreams to life, but it lacked someone to guide the course of it," Yen Sid said.

"We would like to rework what you did, bringing the worlds together it a new way," Chernabog said.

"Of course, to do so in a way that doesn't interfere with the world order is a difficult task, but one that we have come up with a solution to," Yen Sid explained. "We will take the dreams of everyone you brought together and link them into this new world."

"Oh, I get it!" Figment said, a lightbulb appearing over his head. "By connecting their dreams, we can let them all reunite in this dream world, all while they go about living their normal lives!"

"There is a catch, however," Chernabog said. "In order for this to world, we must travel back to the beginning of the worlds and start from there."

"That'll take some time, but I'm willing to do it," Figment said.

Chernabog nodded, opening a portal for the dragon to go through. Yen Sid, in a surprise move, took off his hat and placed it on Figment's head. "You'll know who to give this to," he said with a wink.

Figment smiled, adjusting the hat before hopping into the portal.

 **[***]**

 _Another Place, Another Time_

Mickey stood in front of the "Partners" statue, looking up at Walt's immortalized image. He held the Sorcerer's Hat in his hands, Figment beaming at him as the mouse put in on. Mickey turned around, looking out at everyone that was gathered in front of the castle: princesses, heroes, animals, superheroes, rebels, Muppets, villains, and more. Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, the Triplets, and Oswald all stood at the front, the rabbit giving his brother a thumbs up in approval.

"When Walt made this world, he did so as to give us a land where dreams come true. We've all been though a lot over the years, but even now there's more dreamers than ever before. When those that believe wish upon a star, anything is possible!"

Mickey smiled and waved his hands upwards, fireworks shooting up behind the castle.

"In Walt's words: To all that come to this happy place; Welcome!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **It's over! I want to thank everyone who read this story, as it's been a fun ride all the way though.**

 **To explain the ending a bit, Figment was basically sent back to the beginning of Disney to inspire the dreams of everyone, thus sparking "the magic of Disney." Yen Sid's hat was given to Walt, then passed down to Mickey to continue the magic. The new Magic Kingdom is similar to the one that began this story, but how it's different will be seen in the future. TL;DR Figment closed the loop and made the Magic Kingdom a real place with the help of Disney Magic.**

 **I'll be starting another Disney story soon that's a loose sequel to this one. I hope you stay tuned, Disney Dreamers!**

Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
